Londres
by Lain Lang
Summary: Ron e Hermione em Londres, pós-Hogwarts Cap 5 - Votos no AR COMPLETO
1. A chuva

Notas do autor: 

Idade: 23 anos 

Alexis – esposa do Harry (criação minha, na verdade fiz uma fic com ela, mas não terminei e acho que nem vou terminar!) e eles têm um filho chamado James. 

E eu prefiro Ron a Rony. 

P.S. : OBRIGADA À MINHA BETA-READER: NESSA!!!! 

**Disclaimer: A obra de Harry Potter não me pertence **

**Capítulo 1 - Chuva **

**Londres - Segunda-feira, 7:02 AM **

** Hermione Granger acorda com o som do despertador, que toca exatamente às sete horas e dois minutos. Ela se levanta devagarzinho para não acordar o noivo, que dormia profundamente ao seu lado. O barulho insuportável do despertador não o acordou, ela enfeitiçou o objeto para que apenas a acordasse. **

** Ronald Weasley acorda exatamente às sete horas e dois minutos, porque sentia frio. Sem abrir os olhos, apalpou a cama às cegas procurando o cobertor, mas sentiu uma coisa, a falta de alguém. Resolveu abrir os olhos para saber onde a mulher estava, nem precisou se levantar da cama, pois ouviu o barulho do chuveiro correr. **

** 'Nada melhor que um bom banho para começar um novo dia', pensou Hermione. Depois de ontem, a vida dela mudou, agora ela estava noiva! E ao pensar nisso, ela já ficou toda excitada e contente, 'Preciso tomar esse banho logo, para poder fazer um café-da-manhã bem gostoso para ele!' E com esse pensamento, ela saiu do banho, colocou o roupão e foi para a cozinha. **

** 'Foi uma noite incrível! Eu realmente deveria fazer isso mais vezes!' pensou Ron enquanto se levantava da cama, precisava recolher suas roupas que estavam pelo chão. 'Vou esperar ela terminar de usar o banheiro para eu tomar um banho!'. **

** Londres sempre foi a cidade preferida de Hermione, inacreditável o que uma cidade pode fazer com uma pessoa, ela veio para à cidade para ficar, logo depois que terminou a escola. Foi neste lugar que começou sua vida de aprendiz de bruxa e mais tarde de uma recém-formada em bruxaria pela escola de Hogwarts. Apesar de ter viajado para tantos lugares, ainda preferia ficar por lá, ela se instalou em um apartamento aconchegante e perto do metrô. E de lá ela cumprimentou o noivo que acabava de sair de seu banheiro. **

** - Bom dia! **

** - Bom dia... – o noivo chegou perto, pegou na mão dela e deu um beijo em cima – minha noiva. **

** Hermione só poderia alargar mais o sorriso. **

** - Fiz o café-da-manhã para você. **

** O noivo sorriu e a abraçou. **

** - Te amo, Mione. **

** Ele disse, enquanto dava um beijo no cabelo dela. **

** - Também te amo, Will. **

** O jovem casal se sentou à mesa para começar o café-da-manhã. **

**Londres é uma cidade grande. Muitas pessoas reclamam que morar nela é muito estressante e trabalhoso, são mais impostos e taxas e também onde tudo é mais caro como comida e moradia. Então, 'por que todo mundo mora nela?' 'Porque é onde toda a diversão está!', essa foi a resposta de Ron. E é por isso que ele está nessa cidade desde que arranjou um emprego lá. **

** - Qual é o seu problema?! **

** Perguntou Ron, gritando. **

** - Você é o meu problema Ronald Weasley! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que minha casa não é hotel de graça! **

** - Mas... Amélia! Não posso fazer nada se eu perdi meu empr- **

** - Nem me venha com essas desculpas esfarrapadas! É você que é um vagabundo, não me surpreende você ter sido despedido. Ah! Mas é claro que não me deixa surpresa, é só a quinta vez que isso acontece, né? **

** Amélia estava perdendo os nervos com o namorado folgado dela, é claro que a noite de ontem foi maravilhosa, mas não poderia mais ficar deixando ele fazer isso com ela. Ela praticamente o sustentava! Não agüentava mais. **

** - Ei! Não te dei direito nenhum de você falar comigo desse jeito! **

** Amélia riu. **

** - Direito? É lógico que tenho o direito, sou eu que te sustento! **

** - Já chega, Amélia! Você passou dos limites! Nosso namoro está acabado! **

** - Ah é?!!! **

** - É!!!! **

** - Ah é, mesmo?!!!! **

** - Com certezaaa!!! **

** 'Rá! Peguei ela!' pensou Ron, sorrindo por dentro. **

** Amélia foi para o quarto dela e saiu com uma mala, jogou para Ron o empurrando para a porta. **

** - Já vai tarde, então. **

** E ela bateu a porta na cara de Ron. **

*****

** - Você tem certeza de que tem que ir agora? **

** - Sim, querida. Nós poderíamos almoçar juntos! Que tal? **

** - Adoraria! Mas tenho que almoçar com... os acionistas da empresa. **

** Will fez uma cara de confuso. **

** - Tudo bem! É estranho, você normalmente nunca fala de seu trabalho. **

** Hermione sorriu, nervosa, mas ele não percebeu. **

** 'Ai, ai... por que ainda não contei para ele que sou uma bruxa?' pensou Hermione quando estava se despedindo de Will na porta. Ela fechou a porta de seu apartamento. **

** - Muito bem! Hermione Granger, quando seu noivo voltar você irá dizer para ele! **

** Ela disse para si mesma, depois voltou para a mesa e terminar de tomar seu café calmamente. Quando, de repente, lembrou que tinha um compromisso. **

** - Ai! Esqueci completamente! Como hoje vou almoçar na casa do Harry! Preciso sair antes para comprar um presente para o pequeno James! **

** Lembrando disso, Hermione terminou o resto de seu café num gole só e foi para o quarto se trocar. **

** 'Hoje será o melhor dia da minha vida! Estou sentindo!' pensou Hermione enquanto se arrumava, 'Preciso contar as novidades para Harry!'. **

** - Mulher maluca!! Não queria ficar nessa casa mesmo!!! Tenho um lugar muito melhor para ficar!! **

** Ron gritou para a porta que estava no nariz dele. **

** 'Acho que vou ter que fazer uma visitinha para Harry, ver se posso ficar uns tempos na casa dele', Ron deu um suspiro e percebeu que estava sendo observado. **

** A velha senhora o olhava com reprovação nos olhos, Ron nem precisou saber o porquê, ele estava de cueca. **

** - Qual é? Nunca viu? **

** A senhora o bateu com a bolsa e continuou andando para o seu apartamento, resmungou: **

** - Hunf... sem-vergonha e mal-educado... **

** - Ai...doeu! **

** 'Esse dia está sendo péssimo! Preciso colocar umas roupas e ir na casa do Harry.' E com esse pensamento abriu a mala. **

** - Aaaahhhh!!!!!!!!! **

** Ron tomou um susto, havia aparecido uma aranha gigantesca. **

** - Hahahahahaha, que maricas! Fica gritando do nada! **

** Uns garotos estavam rindo da cara dele. **

** 'Grrr! Aquela %&*@!! Tinha que colocar um feitiço na mala!!' pensou Ron com raiva 'Hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia'. **

** Ron se vestiu, pegou a mala e rumou para a casa do amigo. **

*****

** - James! Quantas vezes preciso dizer que você tem que tomar cuidado por onde anda com essa vassoura? **

** - Mas mama! Não posso fazer nada se esse vaso estava no caminho! Além do mais você pode consertá-lo! **

** Alexis reprimiu o menino com os olhos, e ele abaixou a cabeça com medo do que a mãe iria fazer. **

** - Harry! Querido! **

** 'Ah não! Ela está me chamando de querido, ela está brava!' pensou Harry que estava no escritório. **

** - Sim? **

** Harry apenas mostrou a cabeça para fora do escritório, mas foi reprimido pelo pé da mulher que estava batendo sem parar no chão. **

** - Está bem... está bem, o que aconteceu agora? **

** Harry falou ao se colocar ao lado de Alexis. **

** - Seu filho! Acha que pode se resolver tudo com magia! Quebrou o vaso da sala de novo, é a sétima vez desde que VOCÊ comprou essa vassoura de brinquedo pra ele! **

** Harry deu um suspiro. **

** - Ale- **

** *Ding!Dong!* **

** 'Salvo pela campanhia.' **

** - Você fica! E converse com o SEU filho! Eu atendo... **

** Alexis deu as costas para os dois e foi atender a porta. **

** - Por que a mama fala que eu sou seu filho quando ela tá brigando comigo? Não sou filho dela também? **

** Harry riu do comentário do filho, passou a mão na cabeça dele carinhosamente e se agachou para começar a falar sobre não poder quebrar vasos. **

** Alexis viu pelo buraco da porta quem era, quando reconheceu a pessoa, colocou um sorrisinho de deboche na cara. E abriu a porta. **

** - Então, foi chutado? De novo? **

** - É bom te ver de novo, Alexis! **

** Ron deu um sorriso sarcástico para a mulher de Harry. **

** - Ahn!! Vejo que perdeu mais uma namorada, qual foi essa? A décima? **

**- Hey! Alexis... tive um dia péssimo hoje, que tal cortamos nossas conversas amorosas? Com o azar que tô tendo hoje, com certeza o Harry vai descobrir que a gente tem um caso! **

** Ron deu um outro sorriso sarcástico. **

**Alexis deu um risinho, abriu passagem para Ron e pegou a mala dele. **

** - Harry está na sala com James, ele aprontou de novo. Vai lá! Eu coloco sua mala no quarto de sempre. **

** - Brigado, querida! **

** - Hey! Quer que eu esqueça da trégua que você me pediu? **

** - Ok! Ok! Vou lá dar um abraço no meu afilhado. **

** - Tio Ron!!! **

** - Opa! E aí, cara? **

** Ron pegou o menino e o rodopiou um pouco no ar, quando parou o segurou pelos braços e deu um aceno para o velho amigo. **

** - A Amélia te chutou do apartamento dela? **

** - Cala a boca. Tá parecendo sua mulher. **

** Harry ficou tentando conter a risada, mas não tava conseguindo. **

** - Pára, meu! Hoje não foi um dia legal, ok? **

** - Tá! Tá! Já entendi! Hey, quer voar um pouco? **

** - Como? Você está numa cidade trouxa! **

** - Ah! Deixa disso... vamos voar aqui dentro, com essas vassouras de brinquedo! – virando-se para o filho, disse – Quem conseguir dar três voltas pela casa, ganha! **

** - Fechado! Se eu ganhar, quero voar na sua vassoura de verdade! **

** - Ok! Mas eu vou junto! **

** Ron sorriu, Harry merece a vida que ele tem agora, vive uma vida tranqüila com um filho e uma esposa. E ele, bem, ele está tendo _aquele_ dia e ainda era de manhã! **

** - Eu acho que a patroa não vai gostar. **

** - Ron! Tá com medo dela, hein? **

** - Você fica quieto porque vocês também têm medo dela! **

** - Hahaha! Verdade, mas se ela não descobrir não vai acontecer nada! **

** Alexis estava no andar de cima da casa, arrumando o quarto em que Ron iria ficar, às vezes é bom não usar magia para fazer coisas tão simples. E além do mais, eles moravam em uma casa trouxa, num bairro trouxa, não poderia se dar ao luxo de alguém descobrir. Enquanto arrumava, estava pensando no que iria fazer para o almoço... **

** - Ai! A Hermione vem hoje para o almoço... preciso falar para o Ron. **

** Alexis pensou em como essa notícia iria afeta-lo, fazia muito tempo que os dois não se viam, depois da briga terrível que tiveram há alguns anos atrás, no dia em que James voltou para casa do hospital. Alexis tinha que descer e contar para ele. Largou o que tava fazendo e desceu.**

** - Eu não acredito!!!! O James até entendo, já que ainda é pequeno! Mas vocês dois? Dois homens adultos, do tamanho de vocês percorrendo pela casa como se fosse um bando de loucos!!! Vocês não se importam com o que está pela frente, né? Não é de vocês mesmo!!! **

** Ron fez um movimento com a mão, como se fosse pouca coisa e falou: **

** - Corta essa, Alexis! Se quebrar, só fazer um feitiço! **

** - Iiihhh... **

** Harry e James fizeram um coro. **

** Até a casa tremeu quando se ouviu a voz de Alexis novamente. **

** Harry pegou um copo d'água para a sua mulher que estava sentada em uma cadeira da sala. Enquanto Ron estava no quarto de hóspedes, no meio da gritaria Alexis acabou falando que Hermione vinha para o almoço. **

** - Alexis? Tá melhor? **

** - Sim... 'brigada. **

** Alexis sorriu para o marido. **

** James olhou confuso, não fazia a mínima idéia do porquê do tio Ron não queria se encontrar com a tia Mione, ela é meio brava, mas ela é legal, sempre traz alguma coisa para ele. **

** - Ei! James, vamos brincar? – perguntou Alexis. **

** - Do quê? **

** James sorriu, não ia ficar de castigo. **

** - Tia Mione vai vir, mas ela não pode saber que o tio Ron está aqui, ok? **

** - Por quê? **

** Era terrível essa fase, quando as crianças vivem perguntando 'Por quê?'. **

** Harry resolveu intervir na conversa dos dois e respondeu pela mulher. **

** - Bom, os dois estão meio brigados e por isso eles não querem se ver. **

** - Por que eles não fazem as pazes? Você e mama sempre fazem. **

** Alexis olhou para Harry, eles estavam meio encurralados. Alexis falou: **

** - Bom, eu não sei, mas não é bom se intrometer, né? Deixa eles resolverem isso. **

** - Tá bom, mama e papa! Vocês também vão brincar, né? **

** - Claro! **

** Alexis respondeu e passou a mão na cabeça do filho. **

** - Quer ajudar a mama a preparar o almoço? **

** - Aham! **

** Harry observou os dois irem para a cozinha, 'Preciso conversar com o Ron'. **

**- Ron?! **

** Ele entrou no quarto, onde Ron estava, sentou-se do lado dele na cama e esperou ele falar alguma coisa. **

** - Faz muito tempo que não a vejo, nem sei o que devo falar quando ela aparecer. **

** Harry fez menção de colocar a mão no ombro do amigo, mas este se levantou e foi para a janela, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para o céu. **

** - Harry, não conte a ela que estou aqui. Não quero que ela me veja. **

** O amigo também colocou as mãos nos bolsos e fez sim com a cabeça. **

** - Eu e Alexis achávamos que você iria pedir isso, nós já avisamos o James. **

** Ron deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento, olhando para Harry, e depois voltou a olhar para o céu. **

** A campanhia tocou, e novamente, Alexis foi atender. **

*** **

**Ron saiu da casa de Harry, sem avisar ninguém e sem deixar que Hermione percebesse que estava lá. Pensar que ela estava noiva agora e com outro, o deixava _estranho_. Precisava relaxar, tomar ar fresco. **

** Hermione terminou o almoço rápido, queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível depois que deu a notícia. 'Não acredito no Harry, pensei que ele ficaria feliz por mim!!' , era a única coisa que ela pensava. Ela saiu da casa e começou a andar rápido, à medida que ficava longe da casa andava mais devagar. **

** Ron foi para cidade, 'Não é o melhor lugar para relaxar, mas... Está chovendo!', pensou nisso olhando para as gotas que estavam caindo em sua mão. **

** Hermione apressou o passo e fechou mais o casaco para si mesma, se encolhendo. A chuva estava aumentando, 'Primeiro o Harry, depois essa chuva! Grrr!'. Mas ela parou de andar de repente ao ver uma vitrine, era uma loja que vendia vestidos para noivas. **

** Ron não estava incomodado com a chuva, na verdade, estava até gostando. Enquanto todas as pessoas na rua estavam andando apressadas ou com algum tipo de proteção na cabeça, ele andava calmamente com as mãos nos bolsos e com o cabelo molhado. Até que parou de andar para observar a única pessoa, além dele, que parecia não estar se importando com a chuva. **

** O vestido era todo branco, a parte de cima era um tomara-que-caia e quando chegava na cintura o vestido se abria para fazer uma saia um pouco rodada. Simples e lindo, só colocar um véu e o buquê, que vai ser de lírios. Hermione fechou os olhos imaginando, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. **

**- Ficaria lindo em você. **

** Ron nem havia acreditado no que tinha acabado de dizer. Há alguns instantes atrás estava apenas se aproximando pela curiosidade de saber quem era, depois que soube, continuou a se aproximar para ter certeza, depois que teve certeza, continuou a se aproximar para poder... ele não tinha mais desculpas. Queria ficar vendo ela. Quando percebeu já estava atrás dela, queria ouvir a voz dela, o sorriso. E acabou dizendo... _Ficaria lindo em você_. **

** Ao ouvir a voz de alguém, Hermione abriu os olhos e viu pelo reflexo da vitrine quem era. _Ron_. Virou rapidamente para poder olha-lo e ter certeza de que era ele.**

** - Ron?! **

** - Hey, Mione. **

** Ron respondeu com um sorriso gentil. **

** Hermione ficou o encarando, até que lembrou o que ele havia falado e desviou o olhar do dele. 'Eu estou noiva', pensou firmemente ela, mas não a impediu de ficar corada. **

** Ron, que a estava observando, percebeu que ela havia ficado vermelha com o comentário, mas resolveu fingir que não viu e para puxar assunto... **

** - Bonito vestido, Mione. Pronta para casar, hein? **

** Ele deu uma piscada, tentando ser engraçado. Mas não estava funcionando, Hermione nem ria ou sorria, estava com uma cara de surpresa maior ainda do que antes (quando viu ele). **

** - Como você sabe que vou me casar?! **

** Ron fez uma cara de surpreso, não era para ela levar a sério. E também, ela não sabia que ele sabia que ela estava noiva, Ron tinha que pensar logo. Aproveitou-se de sua cara e falou:**

** - Você vai? **

** Hermione havia tomado um susto, pensara que Ron já sabia que ela iria se casar e vários pensamentos passou por sua cabeça que envolviam Harry, Ron e Harry contando para ele. Ela deu um certo suspiro de alívio, não sabendo porquê, não deveria se importar se o Ron sabia ou não que ela iria se casar. **

** - Vou sim. **

** Falando isso, Mione ficou um pouco desconfortável, sentia um certo aperto no coração. Para disfarçar, ela sorriu para ele.**

** Ron também sorriu. **

** Tanta formalidade. E pensar que eles já foram noivos. **

** _Flashback (Festa de despedida do sétimo ano) _**

****

**_ - Ron?! _**

**_ Ron ouviu a voz de sua namorada o chamando, e virou a cabeça para a direção dela. Sorriu, ela estava muito bonita. _**

**_ A festa já estava quase no final, mas do nada o namorado de Hermione sumiu. Quando ela foi procurá-lo, o encontrou encostado em um pilar com uma das mãos no bolso e a outra segurando alguma coisa, do qual ele não parava de olhar. Ela o chamou, ele atendeu e sorriu, então ela foi para onde ele estava. _**

**_ - Sim? Mione? _**

**_ Ron colocou a outra mão no bolso, junto com o que ele estava olhando. _**

**_ - O que está fazendo aqui? _**

**_ - Pensando. _**

**_ - Hum... você tá bem? Não é normal você pens- _**

**_ - Hahaha... muito engraçada você! _**

**_ Os dois ficaram meio sorrindo e meio rindo um para o outro até que Ron parou de rir e apenas a olhou, sorrindo. Ele puxou Hermione pela cintura, fazendo ela encostar a cabeça no peito dele e deixou seus braços em volta dela. Ela o abraçou também. _**

**_ - Ron... aconteceu alguma coisa? _**

**_ - Não, não... Mione? _**

**_ Hermione notou a voz de Ron, era quase um sussurro. Ela tirou a cabeça do peito dele e olhou para ele, percebeu que ele já a estava olhando. _**

**_ - Que foi, Ron? _**

**_ Ron sorriu novamente, mas era um sorriso nervoso, colocou a mão no bolso de novo e a outra coçou a nuca. _**

**_ - Mione... ahn... sabe... _**

**_ Hermione se soltou de Ron e colocou as mãos em seus braços com preocupação nos olhos. _**

**_ - Ron, aconteceu alguma coisa, né?! Você pode contar comigo, você sabe! Sou sua namorada!! _**

**_ - Hahaha... _**

**_ Ron riu com gosto e abraçou a namorada pela cintura, girando ela e tirando os pés dela do chão. _**

**_ - Wa!!! Ron! Quer me botar no ch- _**

**_ - Casa comigo. _**

**_ Ron falou firmemente no ouvido dela. _**

**_ Hermione estava com os braços fortemente em volta do pescoço de Ron quando estava sendo rodopiada, mas quando ouviu o que ele falou, se soltou completamente e colocou as mãos nos ombros dele para ver o rosto dele. _**

**_ Ron a colocou no chão, sem tirar os olhos dela ou o sorriso em seu rosto. _**

**_ Hermione estava perplexa, não conseguia falar, só olhava para Ron com os olhos arregalados e a boca um pouco aberta. Ela o olhava tão profundamente para poder ver se ele estava falando a verdade. _**

**_ Passou-se alguns instantes e Ron começou a se preocupar, a Hermione deve ter tido treco. _**

**_ - Mione?! Você ouviu o que eu disse? _**

**_ - Aw! Ronn!!! _**

**_ - Uff... _**

**_ Hermione se jogou em cima do namorado, fazendo que as costas dele batessem no pilar que estava atrás. Ela ficou de pé pra poder ver se aconteceu alguma coisa com ele. _**

**_ - Espero que isso seja um sim... _**

**_ - Mas é cla- _**

**_ Ron sorriu e segurou a mão de Mione. _**

**_ - Isto é seu. _**

**_ Ela sorriu para ele também, segurou forte a mão dele e voltou a abraça-lo. _**

**_ - Obrigada, Ron. Essa é a melhor noite da minha vida. _**

**_ Ron ouviu o sussurro dela e teve um ótimo sentimento de estar completo agora. Ele a beijou nos cabelos e abraçou de volta. _**

****

**_ Fim do Flashback _**

** - Atchoo!! **

** Ron estava tanto tempo na chuva que nem percebeu que poderia pegar um resfriado deste jeito. Hermione olhou para ele, preocupada. **

** - Ron, acho melhor você sair dessa chuva ou vai pegar um resfri- **

** - Eu sei, Mione. 'Brigado por se preocupar. **

** Hermione sorriu de novo, mas não falou nada. **

**- Então eu já vou indo... **

**- Ok. **

** Ele se aproximou dela. **

** Ela ficou tensa, não sabia o que fazer, olhou para o chão. **

** Seu rosto estava se aproximando do dela. **

** E ela ficou mais tensa ainda, decidiu impedir ele do que ela achava que ele estava tentando fazer. **

** Ele colocou uma das mãos na bochecha dela. **

** Ela só teve tempo de levantar a cabeça, pois quando ia falar alguma coisa, sentiu a mão quente dele. **

** Ele deu um pequeno beijo na outra bochecha. **

** Ela tremeu um pouco ao sentir o beijo. **

** - Espero que seja feliz. **

**Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. **

** E ela viu tudo que ressentia por ele desaparecer ao ver ele indo embora. **

**- Ron!!! **

**Ele a viu correr na direção dele, e ele tinha que admitir, ela era linda quando fazia isso. _Correr para ele_. **

**Hermione parou quando chegou perto de Ron, para desapontamento dele que estava esperando um abraço, e depois que recuperou o fôlego, perguntou: **

**- Se você quiser... pode ir lá em casa... quer dizer... até a chuva passar, né? E também, poderá trocar essas roupas molhadas... eu tenho algumas roupas do Wil- **

**- Claro, Mione. **

**Ron sorriu educadamente, a interrompeu para não ouvir sobre o noivo dela. Na verdade, ele queria recusar a oferta, preferia pegar uma gripe e morrer a ter que ver Mione e o noivo dela em fotos ou ao vivo. Mas sua vontade de vê-la ainda era maior. **

**E assim, os dois andaram pelas ruas de Londres, como a maioria das pessoas, apressadamente. **

*** **

**James finalmente tinha caído no sono. Harry o colocou na cama e desceu para ajudar Alexis a arrumar a cozinha. **

**- Hey... **

**Harry a abraçou por trás e colocou a cabeça no ombro dela, respirando em seu ouvido. **

**- Pensei que você ia me ajudar... **

**- Eu estou! Tá vendo que tô dando apoio moral? **

**- Ahn... Sim! Muito apoio... apoio em mim, né? **

**- Hehehe... Estou tentando convencer você a usar magia para limpar tudo isso e ficar comigo! O abraço e os sussurros no teu ouvido são o máximo que você pode ter agora, mas se você parar de limpar, aí já poderá ter bei- **

**- Hahaha! Se continuar a contar piada, você vai acabar fazendo com que eu acorde nosso filho. **

**- Ahnnn... agora é nosso? Sempre pensei que ele fosse meu. **

**Alexis tentou dar um olhar reprimindo o marido, mas não estava conseguindo. Não parava de rir ou sorrir. Ele sempre a fazia se sentir assim. **

**- Sabe para onde o Ron foi? **

**Alexis perguntou, enquanto desviava o olhar para a louça. **

**Harry deu um pequeno suspiro, que fez Alexis se arrepiar um pouco, pois ele ainda estava com o rosto no pescoço dela. **

**- Não... **

** - Você acha que ele escutou? **

** - Bom, ele foi embora. **

**- Não entendo esses dois. **

**Harry deu um outro suspiro... **

**- Eu entendo, os dois são muito teimosos para admitir que estão errados. E por isso, eles brigavam muito, mas sempre se acertavam... **

**- E desta vez parece que não tem volta. **

**Alexis completou. **

**- O pior é que ainda acho que os dois irão se entender, só espero que não seja tarde. **

**- Então foi por isso que você reagiu daquele jeito quando a Mione disse que ia se casar? **

**- Que jeito? **

**Alexis o olhou acusadoramente. **

**- Vai me dizer que você ter deixado cair o garfo em cima do seu prato fazendo o maior barulho quando ouviu ela dizendo que ia se casar com o Will, não foi _um jeito_? **

**- Só estava surpreso... **

** - E por você ter falado que ainda era cedo pra ela casar, sendo que você mesmo se casou comigo aos 18 anos e que ela estava noiva do Ron, que por acaso você não a reprimiu, na mesma idade?**

**- Hey! Os tempos mudam! **

**Alexis fez os olhos dela rolarem pra cima. **

**- Ah, sim! Claro! Tanto que você foi o primeiro a parabenizar o noivado dela com o Ron, enquanto nesse de agora você nem se quer deu um sorriso de que estava feliz por ela. **

**Harry afastou a cabeça do ombro da mulher, mas não se soltou dela. **

**- Alexis! Você é minha esposa ou minha inimiga? **

**Alexis largou o que estava fazendo e se virou para ficar de frente para Harry. **

**- Só estou dizendo que você deveria ir ver sua amiga e trata-la como tal. Ela já perdeu Ron quando eles brigaram, tenho certeza que ela também não quer perder você. **

**Harry se sentiu culpado do modo que tratou Hermione, às vezes ele ainda parecia um adolescente, pensou muito mais no outro amigo que nela. **

**- Eu vou conversar com ela, quando eu tiver que ir pro ministério. **

**- Ahn! Aproveitando que você vai lá, pegue os meus recados, não quero ter que ir lá pegar e deixar James sozinho. **

**- Sim, Ale- **

**Alexis o beijou antes que Harry pudesse terminar de falar. Ele a puxou para mais perto de si pela cintura e ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. **

**- Você disse que eu poderia ter quando parasse de limpar. **

**- Viu? Sou ótimo para convencer você, você AMA meus beijos! **

- Hahaha! Fica quieto, ow! Até parece!

**O casal ficou rindo um do outro enquanto estavam abraçados. **

*** **

** - Bom, fique à vontade. **

** Hermione entrou em seu apartamento e foi direto para o meio da sala, virou-se para ver se Ron havia entrado. **

** Ron estava na porta, parado, olhando para ela. Quando percebeu que ela se virou para vê-lo, desviou o olhar e deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto coçava a cabeça. **

** - Ron! Não precisa ficar sem graça! Sai logo daí! **

** Hermione foi até ele e segurou a mão dele, fazendo ele ficar mais tenso ainda. Ela o arrastou para dentro de sua casa e ele, com a outra mão, só deu tempo de dar um empurrão para fechar a porta. **

**- Você precisa se secar, vou pegar umas toa- **

**Ron já estava tenso só estando na casa dela, quando ele já estava quase controlando a situação, ela segurou a mão dele e tudo o que ele mais temia fazer, estava prestes a acontecer. Ele iria fazer algo muito estúpido, _realmente estúpido_. Algo como... o que... ele estava fazendo.... _agora_... **

**Ele segurou firmemente a mão de Hermione quando ela fez menção de soltar. **

** Quando Mione sentiu que ele segurava firme a mão dela, ela parou de falar e se virou. O que não ajudava em nada o pobre Ron, só fazia piorar a situação dele. E ele já sabia, uma coisa estúpida, leva a outra.**

**Ron puxou a mão dela e colocou em suas costas, e com o puxão fez com que ela andasse uns passos para frente. **

**Hermione estava apavorada. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, mas esse não era o pior. Ela não tinha medo dele, tinha medo dela mesma. Ela iria destruir seu recém-noivado, só por causa de uma paixonite por um garoto que ela conhece desde os tempos da escola. Um garoto que cresceu e _ficou_... com ela e a pediu em casamento. 'Mas depois a gente acabou por terminar o noivado... porque - foi por que mesmo? Bah! Isso não importa! O importante é que eu amo o Ro... WILL!!! WILL!!' Mione pensava enquanto Ron a olhava intensamente. **

**' Eu não devo fazer o que estou querendo fazer! Simplesmente não posso! Ela me mataria! Ela nunca mais olharia para a minha cara... mas eu realmente quero... NÃO! Ronald Weasley, você não pode cair na tentação! Ela está noivaa!! NOIVA!' e foi esse último pensamento que acabou saindo alto demais. **

**- Você está... noiva. **

**Hermione havia decidido olhar para o pescoço dele, assim ela não precisaria olhar para ele, e poderia resistir... _a ele_. Mas quando ouviu a voz dele, roucamente e igual a um sussurro, por instinto olhou para ele. 'Vou falar algo muito estúpido... _realmente_ _estúpido_', ela pensou antes de falar. **

- Eu sei.

**E ela deu mais um passo pra frente, sem parar de encará-lo. **

**Ron aproximou o rosto dele no dela, podendo sentir a sua respiração que vinha rápido. **

** Hermione sentiu a respiração dele em seu rosto, colocou a outra mão que não estava nas costas dele no pescoço dele.**

**Ron tirou a mão que estava no pulso dela, atrás das costas, e a deslizou até conseguir entrelaçar firmemente os dedos dele nos dela. A outra mão, que estava no bolso, foi para o rosto dela, acariciando-o com as costas. **

**Hermione deu mais um passo para frente, fazendo com que as pontas dos sapatos tocassem nos dele. Ela aproximou o rosto mais ainda. **

**Ron também se aproximou mais ainda, fazendo com que os lábios tocassem levemente nos lábios dela. **

**NOC –NOC **

**E o encanto se quebrou. **


	2. Conversas

**Capítulo Dois - Conversas **

**- Você deveria abrir a porta. **

**Ron sussurrou na boca dela, quase encostando. **

**Hermione havia tirado as mãos de cima dele quando se ouviu o batido na porta, quando Ron falou que ela deveria abri-la, estava com um pouco de medo. 'E se for o Will?', ela pensou. **

**NOC-NOC. **

**- J-já estou indo! **

**A voz de Hermione saiu meio tremida. Ela deu uma última olhada para Ron antes de ir abrir. **

**- H-harry! **

**- E aí, Mione? Escuta, vim aqui para pedir desc- Ron! **

**Harry estava na porta, mas parou ao ver um certo ruivo _dentro_ do apartamento. **

**Ron fez um aceno com a mão para o amigo. **

** Hermione que estava segurando a porta, não conseguia olhar para Ron e olhava intensamente para o chão. **

** - O que você está faze- Como vocês se encontr- Não quero saber, tô indo! **

** Harry olhava de Ron para Hermione, e soltava perguntas enquanto isso, mas no final acabou decidindo em deixar os dois sozinhos para conversar. **

** Hermione olhou para ele com desespero nos olhos, ela não queria ficar com Ron, _sozinha com ele_. **

** Ron, notando o desconforto de Hermione, decidiu acompanhar o amigo. **

** - Hey! Harry! Espera aí! Vou com você! **

** Hermione viu ele dar uma pequena corrida até a porta, passando por ela. Não resistiu, ela queria que ele ficasse! **

** - Ron! **

** Ele olhou para ela quando já estava na parte do fora do apartamento. **

** - Não se preocupe! Eu irei me secar, quando eu for para a casa do Harry. **

** Ron sorriu para ela, ele sabia que ela não queria terminar o noivado e ele ficando na casa dela, não iria ajuda-la. **

**- Err... eu vou para o trabalho... então seria bom se você se secasse aqui e... **

** Harry queria que os dois tivessem mais tempo para conversar, ele já estava se xingando por ter ido lá conversar com Mione e atrapalhado tudo. **

** Ron interrompeu Harry. **

**- Melhor ainda! Eu realmente precisava ir para o Ministério, perdi meu emprego então vou ter que arranja um novo! **

** - Você perdeu o emprego? **

** Hermione perguntou a Ron, num tom de preocupação. **

** - Ah! Mione! Não precisa se preocupar não! Eu sempre arranjo emprego. **

** - Quer dizer que já perdeu mais de uma vez? **

** - Ahn... hehehe... **

** Ron riu desconfortavelmente, não gostaria que Mione pensasse que ele fosse um vagabundo. Mas ele nem precisou se preocupar com que resposta dar, ela não parecia se importar com isso. **

** - Ron! Se você continuar a usar essas roupas molhadas, você vai pegar um resfriado! **

** - Eu vou me secar assim que puder, ok? E ainda tomarei uma poção para me ajudar! Tá bom assim, Mione? – Ela ficou menos preocupada, percebendo isso Ron se virou para Harry – Vamos, Harry! **

*** **

** - O que você estava fazendo na casa dela?! **

** Foi a primeira coisa que Harry perguntou a Ron quando eles chegaram no Ministério, aparatando. **

** - Nada! A gente se encontrou na rua e ela me convidou para ir lá me secar! **

** - Bom... não foi isso que vocês fizeram, tenho certeza. Você está molhado dos pés a cabeça. E além do mais... **

** Nessa hora Harry fez um feitiço, do qual deixou todas as roupas de Ron secas como antes. **

** Ron deu uma pequena risada, 'Nem havia me lembrado que poderia fazer esse feitiço, estava tão... interessado nela que esqueci. Ela também _esqueceu_'. Esse pensamento o fez sorrir. **

** - Então? **

** Ron saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou para o amigo. **

** - Teria acontecido algo se VOCÊ não tivesse batido na porta. **

** - Ah! Mal aí, cara! Alexis insistiu para que eu fosse falar com Hermione. **

** - Pra quê? **

** - Bom... digamos que não fui lá muito _receptivo_ com o noivado dela. **

** Harry coçou a cabeça se sentindo embaraçado de como havia se comportado. Ele apertou o número 7 do elevador. **

** - Fui lá pedir desculpas. **

** - Você é muito estranho, eu e Hermione terminamos há anos e você ainda acha que a gente vai voltar, sendo que nem eu e nem ela achamos isso. **

** - Bom, você ainda gosta dela. Não gostaria que ela voltasse para você? **

** Ron não respondeu de imediato a pergunta de Harry, ele não tinha certeza se queria ou não. Mas antes que pudesse responder, o elevador parou no sétimo andar e os dois foram até o escritório, sem comentários. **

** Hermione havia decidido tomar um banho bem quente e bem longo antes de tudo, quem sabe ela não esqueceria o que aconteceu entre ela e Ron, ou melhor _quase _aconteceu. **

** 'Não importa se quase aconteceu ou não, o problema é que, por mim, teria acontecido', admitiu Hermione para si mesma. Ela encostou a cabeça na borda da banheira e deu um profundo suspiro e sussurrou: **

** - Ron... **

** Ela estava com os olhos fechados, e sentiu uma única gota escorrer em seu rosto e parar entre seus lábios, deixando que ela sentisse o gosto. _Salgado_. **

** 'Por que ele falou comigo? Por que ele tinha que dizer aquelas coisas para mim? Por que ele continua o mesmo cara por quem eu havia me apaixonado? Por que ele ainda...', nessa hora ela sentiu um aperto no coração e deixou cair a segunda gota, 'gosta de mim?'. **

** Ela mergulhou a cabeça na água, na tentativa de esquecer as perguntas que não se calavam. **

** 'Eu te odeio Ronald Weasley.', e com esse pensamento Hermione saiu da banheira e foi se trocar, à noite ela teria uma conversa com Will. **

*** **

** - Você deveria tentar ser Auror também! Era o nosso sonho quando nós estávamos em Hogwarts e você poderia trabalhar comigo! **

** - Os tempos mudam, Harry... **

** Ron falou distraidamente, estava observando os objetos do escritório. Mas depois olhou para o amigo e deu um sorriso sarcástico. **

**- E além do mais, não quero ser motivo do divórcio entre você e Alexis. **

** Harry deu uma pequena risada. **

** - Acho que não iria adiantar, Alexis não está mais trabalhando tanto, quer cuidar mais de James. **

** - É, é melhor assim! James tá ficando grande! **

** - Sim... – Harry concordou e acrescentou num tom casual – estamos até pensando em ter outro filho. **

** - Hahaha... ótima piada, Harry! **

** Harry olhou ,confuso, para o amigo. **

** - Não é piada, né? **

** - Por que ter outro filho seria uma piada? **

** - Ahn... não sei... vocês ainda são tão jovens e já querem outro filho?! **

** - Hehe... eu sei! Mas não é como se eu e Alexis não tivéssemos tempo para nós mesmos. **

** - Vocês têm? **

** - Claro! Se quisermos ficar só nós dois, a gente pede para Hermione ficar com o James ou- **

** - Por que você nunca pediu para eu ficar com o James?! **

** Harry olhou para Ron, 'Ele está bravo?'. Ele deu um suspiro e explicou para o amigo num tom calmo. **

** - Primeiro porque você é homem... **

** - Mas você também é! **

** - ... segundo porque você não é pai e ... **

** Harry esperou para ver se Ron iria interrompe-lo, vendo que isso não aconteceu, ele falou rapidamente: **

** - Terceiro porque você tem que admitir que você troca de namoradas como se trocasse de roupa e não quero confiar meu filho na mão de uma mulher que mal conheço. **

** Ron abriu a boca, mas não para falar algo, estava pasmo. **

** 'Eu não acredito! Meu próprio amigo está falando que minha vida é uma porcaria! Eu não estou casado, não sou pai, não tenho namorada fixa, não tenho emprego e ah! Sim... meu consolo é que não preciso de inimigos, eu tenho o meu melhor amigo, o Harry!', Ron pensou. **

** - Acho que você está casado DEMAIS com a sua esposa, você realmente tá parecendo uma megera que nem ela. **

** Harry franziu a testa. **

** - Ron! Você sabe muito bem que você mudou! Quando nós nos formamos, havíamos decidido virar Aurores juntos e trabalhar juntos! E você desistiu depois que- **

** - Desisti depois que você começou a pensar em ser mais parceiro da sua esposa do que– **

** - Não. **

** Harry falou com a voz mais séria. **

** - Você decidiu desistir depois que Hermione terminou com você. **

** - Não fale bobagem. **

**Ron já estava nervoso, cenas do passado começou a passar em sua cabeça. **

**_Flashback (31 de outubro, nascimento de James) _**

****

**_O povo mágico estava em celebrações, havia nascido o filho do casal mais importante atualmente. O filho, James Briek Potter, de Alexis Briek e Harry James Potter. _**

**_Ron e Hermione foram indicados para serem padrinhos dele, dos quais já estavam na casa do amigo, tentando ajuda-lo a dar conta da quantidade de corujas, presentes e visitas que o casal e o recém-nascido estavam recebendo. _**

**_- Alexis está cansada, acho melhor não deixar mais gente ir vê-la e o bebê. _**

**_Hermione sussurrou para Ron, logo que desceu das escadas. Ron concordou e comentou: _**

**_- É. O Harry também não está agüentando por muito tempo. Tenho dó dele, imagine receber um monte de tapão nas costas para cada 'parabéns' que ele recebeu hoje? E todos aqueles comentários e abrações de urso que ele recebeu, do tipo 'É isso aí, meu garoto!' sendo que ele nem deve conhecer a pessoa que falou isso? _**

**_Ron deu uma pequena tremida como se estivesse se imaginando no lugar do amigo. Hermione deu uma pequena risadinha da reação do noivo e comentou: _**

**_- Acho que o pior de tudo, é ter que ficar aqui embaixo, ao invés de ficar lá em cima com a mulher e o filho. _**

**_- Verdade, verdade. Mione, vamos pensar duas... não... TRÊS vezes antes de termos um filho, tá? _**

**_- Ron!!! _**

**_Hermione ficou brava. _**

**_- Mione! Essa foi por perto! Olha para onde você aponta essa varinha! _**

**_Ron abraçou a noiva e deu um beijo em seu rosto e sussurrou no ouvido dela: _**

**_- Era brincadeira... _**

**_Ele deu um sorriso brincalhão. _**

**_Hermione só o olhou reprimidamente, ela não abaixou a varinha. _**

**_- Eu quero ter um filho com você. Só com você. _**

**_O olhar dela mudou, passando de reprimido para um feliz. _**

****

**_Fim do Flaskback _**

** 'A gente tava tão bem, como foi que ficou assim?', pensou Ron tristemente. **

** - Ron... **

** Harry o chamou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos, e quando ele olhou para o amigo, percebeu que este tinha um olhar de... preocupado. Só nesta hora Ron se deu conta de que seus olhos estavam molhados e que uma lágrima, de fato, havia caído. Ele rapidamente limpou o rosto com um das mãos, assou o nariz e falou: **

** - Acho que vou pegar um resfriado. **

** Harry não sabia o que dizer, estava se sentindo culpado, fez o amigo lembrar do passado. **

** - Ron?! Me desc- **

** - Deixa pra lá, Harry. **

** A voz de Ron saiu um pouco melancólico. E continuou, tentando fazer com o que ele ia dizer, uma piadinha: **

** - Acho que vou pagar uma visitinha a sua esposa, sabe?! Ver se vocês não trocaram mesmo de corpo e pegar minha mala, esqueci lá. **

** E antes que o amigo pudesse falar algo, Ron saiu do escritório, quase correndo. **

** 'Bom, agora vou ter que ver Alexis!', pensou Ron, com um sorriso sarcástico. **

** - Nossa! Um recorde! Você não acha? **

** Alexis começou a falar, logo que abriu a porta. Ron encostou de lado, com o ombro, na porta e olhou para ela, 'do que você está falando?'. **

** Ela, entendendo o olhar, continuou: **

** - Já perdeu sua décima-primeira namorada! E olha que o dia nem acabou ainda... **

** Ron fez os olhos deles rolarem para cima e entrou na casa sem pedir licença. A esposa do amigo voltou a falar, mas sem o tom sarcástico. **

** - Harry não está, ele foi para o Minis- **

** - Eu sei, eu vim de lá. **

** - Então, por que você está aq- _vocês brigaram_? **

** - Você ainda tem as sobras do almoço? Tô com fome. **

** Alexis o encarou e depois foi para a cozinha e Ron a seguiu, sem falarem nada. **

**

*

**

** Hermione estava cansada, muito cansada. Havia acabado de tomar um banho longo e ainda não se sentia bem, o que ela mais queria era tomar uma poção sem-sonhos para dormir, mas isso significaria fugir do problema, fugir _dele_. **

** NOC-NOC **

** Ela pulou do sofá e vários pensamentos passaram pela sua cabeça. ' Será que é _ele_? Ou o Will?', começou a pensar, 'Mas e se for ele... será que eu abr- COMO EU SOU BURRA!!!'. **

** E assim, Hermione fez um leve movimento com a varinha e a porta de repente ficou translúcida, podendo-se ver através dela. Era Harry. **

** Uma bruxa formada, com notas acima da média, esqueceu que poderia fazer feitiços. 'Sinceramente, poderia ter usado da outra vez que bateram na porta, como eu poderia ter esque- Ah.', Hermione parou o pensamento, iria relembra-la do que havia ocorrido no começo da tarde. **

** Harry ia bater novamente na porta, quando ela de repente se abriu. **

** - Harry... o que está fazendo aqui? **

** O amigo apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e perguntou se poderia entrar. Ela deu passagem e os dois foram se sentar no sofá. **

** - Mione? **

** - Sim? **

** - Me desculpe. No almoço, sabe?! Fui um pouco... teimoso. **

** - Tudo bem Harry. Já tinha esquecido. **

** Era verdade, ela havia esquecido. Parecia que tudo que ocorreu antes de ter encontrado Ron hoje, foram esquecidos, até o noivado. **

** - Ahn... ok... era isso que queria dizer. **

** Hermione ficou em silêncio, queria perguntar ao amigo sobre onde estava Ron, mas não tinha coragem. Harry se levantou, ela tinha que perguntar algo antes que ele fosse embora! Porém nem foi preciso. **

** - Sabe? **

** Ela só esperou, para que ele continuasse. **

** - Hoje, eu e Ron meio que brigamos. **

** - Ahn... **

** - Eu fiz ele relembrar do passado. **

** Algo dizia que Hermione não queria mais ouvir. **

** - De _você_. **

** Sim, ela não queria ouvir. Hermione não olhou para o amigo, estava olhando com muito interesse o chão. **

** - Se você ainda tem dúvidas sobre seu noivado, ainda há tempo. Você é jovem e... **

** - Do que você está falando?! Você vem aqui me pedir desculpas por não ter aceitado meu noivado e agora pede para eu termina-lo?! **

** 'Estou sentindo que hoje é o dia em que vou brigar com os dois.', pensou Harry. Ele deu um suspiro, o que fazia lembrar estranhamente da discussão com Ron, e continuou. **

** - Não é isso, Mione. **

** - É o quê, então? **

** - Você vai negar o que ainda sente pelo Ron? **

** A raiva de Hermione foi acalmada, ela se levantou e ainda se recusava olhar para Harry. Mudando completamente a voz, falou: **

** - Você não entende. **

** - Não faço a mínima idéia do que ocorreu há quatro anos atrás, mas já não está na hora de esquecer? **

** - E-eu já es-esqueci... **

** Harry olhou para as costas da amiga, surpreso. **

** - Você esqueceu?? Então por que vocês não se enten- **

** - Eu já disse. Você não entende. **

**_Flashback (31 de outubro – nascimento de James) _**

****

**_Ron colocou o braço nos ombros dela, enquanto ela colocou o braço em na cintura dele. _**

**_- Você deveria subir – comentou Ron com Harry. _**

**_- Eu gostaria, mas tenho que arrumar a casa. _**

**_Harry disse num tom cansado, enquanto fechava a porta para a última visita. _**

**_- Pode deixar que a gente arruma, eu e Ron somos duas varinhas. _**

**_- Obrigado – Harry disse com um sorriso meio preguiçoso. _**

**_- Nada, vai lá! _**

**_Harry subiu para ver a mulher e o filho. _**

**_- Você também está cansada. _**

**_Hermione balançou a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto e disse: _**

**_- Não vou deixar você sozinho, arrumando, né? _**

**_Ron deu um sorriso e depois um celinho em sua noiva. _**

**_- Ok! Então, varinhas na mão! _**

****

**_Fim do Flashback _**

** - Então?! **

** - Então, o quê?! **

** - Por que vocês brigaram? **

** - Quem? **

** - Sabe... – Alexis começou com tom de impaciência, o amigo de seu marido a estava enrolando - eu te dei o que comer, eu também deixo você dormir em minha casa e brincar com o meu filho- **

** - Sério?! Jurava que o James era só filho do Harry! **

** Alexis levantou o dedo indicador para o ar e sussurrou algumas palavras em latim. **

** - Ahhh!! **

** Ron pulou da cadeira em que estava sentado, e gritou quando viu milhares de aranhinhas saindo do meio de seu prato. **

** - Al-lexis, isso era desnecessário!!! **

** - Vai me contar ou vai deixar eu ler sua mente para saber a verdade?! **

** - Você não pode. **

** - Você ficaria surpreso das coisas que seria capaz de fazer. **

** 'É verdade.', Ron pensou, mas não falou alto, não daria o prazer de deixar ela saber que ele tem medo dela. **

** Tomando o silêncio de Ron como sim, Alexis continuou. **

** - Como estava dizendo, eu te concedo tantos favores e você não quer nem me responder uma perguntinha? **

** - Ok! Ok! Harry me irritou. **

** - E? **

** - E… nada! Ele tentou me pedir desculpas, mas fui embora antes. **

** - E veio para cá? **

** - Bom, não fui para lá, né? **

** - Silencio. **

** A risada de Ron perdeu o som no momento em que Alexis disse o feitiço. **

** - Você é um completo idiota. **

** O homem de cabelos vermelhos só conseguia mexer a boca, tentando falar. **

** - Acho que vou ter que ler sua mente mesmo! **

** Ron ficou apavorado, começou a balançar a cabeça veemente. **

** - Você mesmo que pediu, não deveria! Faz muito tempo que não leio mentes, posso ver coisas além do que eu gostaria de ver, sabe? **

** Alexis deu uma piscadinha para Ron, e fez um movimento com a mão como se quisesse espantar uma mosca. Ela desfez o feitiço. **

** - Sabe, Ron?! **

** - Você leu minha mente?!! **

** - Desde quando tem alguma coisa numa cabeça de vento que nem a sua! **

** Ron ficou quieto, esse era o jeito dela dizer que não leu. **

** - Harry tinha inveja de você. **

** Alexis viu a cara dele mudar para uma de estar completamente surpreso. **

** - Desde quando? **

** - Desde... sempre, eu acho. **

** - Como?! Ele queria ser de uma família pobre? Queria ter tantos irmãos que só ofuscavam você? Ter o noivado rompido? Sem emprego? E- **

** - Pelo menos, você é normal. **

** - Normal?! É normal ter tantas desgraças numa única vida?! **

** - Tô pensando seriamente em colocar você num feitiço de novo! **

** - Tá... tô quieto! **

** - Bom, como você percebeu, vocês dois são completamente opostos! E são amigos exatamente porque vocês têm coisas em comum! **

** - Não entendi. **

** - É claro que não. Até hoje nunca entendi a sua função no trio Harry-Hermione-Ron, sabe? Harry é o herói, Hermione é inteligente e você? **

** - Tá, tá, já entendi. **

** Como Ron adoraria desaparecer de lá, a mulher do amigo era realmente _ótima_ nisso. **

** - Como estava dizendo, Harry e você são bem diferentes assim como você e Mione. Mas vocês se dão bem, se davam bem, né? **

** Ron só fez um gesto com a mão para que ela continuasse a falar. **

** - Harry acredita que vocês voltarão justamente por causa disso. Pelo mesmo motivo que a amizade entre você e ele continua, o amor entre você e Mione também deveria continuar. **

** - Hahahaha! **

** Alexis o olhou estranhamente. **

** - Por que você está rindo? **

** - Harry é _realmente_ estranho. Às vezes acho que ele não cresceu, sabe? É a mesma coisa que um filho querendo juntar os pais separados. **

** - É, pode até ser. **

** Ron parou de rir e a olhou, ela parecia um pouco triste. **

** - Por que raios Harry tinha inveja de mim? **

** - Ele não pôde ficar com a pessoa que amava quando mais precisava dela e você pode. O fardo que ele carregava e você não. **

** - Ele está feliz agora. **

** Ron disse com uma voz baixa. **

** - Mas seus amigos não. **

** Ron se levantou e saiu da cozinha, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, Alexis falou num tom impaciente. **

** - O amor de vocês sobreviveu à guerra! Você já se deu conta disso? **

** - E daí? O de vocês também! **

** Alexis encarou as costas de Ron e falou, num tom baixo: **

** - Entre uma guerra que poderia separar duas pessoas que se amam para sempre e uma briga de palavras que foram faladas da boca pra fora, sinceramente, eu e Harry achamos que por mais feia que tenha sido a briga, vocês deveriam olhar para trás e ver o que passaram juntos. **

** Ron não disse nada. Não gostaria de dar razão a ela e muito menos admitir que era verdade. **

** E ele partiu. **

** - É mais complicado que isso. **

** Hermione falou, num tom bem baixo. **

** - Mais complicado? **

** - Harry, você nem sabe do que você está falando! Você está com uma vida perfeita, com a mulher que você ama, com um filho e com a carreira que você sempre quis! **

** - Minha vida não é tão perfeita assim... **

** - É claro que é! **

** Harry fez uma pausa na conversa e depois continuou. **

** - Não posso chamar os meus dois melhores amigos na mesma hora porque eles se recusam a se encontrar. **

** - Is-isso é o de menos. **

** - Mesmo? Que tal saber que seus dois melhores amigos estavam tão apaixonados um pelo outro que era de dar inveja? **

** - Você tinha Alexis. **

** - Eu não pude ficar com ela. **

** - Você sabia que ela já gostava de você. **

** - Eu não poderia ficar com ela por causa de nossas posições, eu como o 'Harry Potter', não deveria ter uma namorada da qual com certeza seria usada contra mim. E depois piorou muito mais a situação quando descobri que Alexis já estava envolvida na guerra, com ou sem mim. **

** Hermione não sabia o que dizer ao amigo. Os tempos em que a guerra começou foram terríveis, mas necessárias para que se chegasse na paz de hoje. **

** - Vocês se envolveram em meus problemas, em minhas missões das quais agradeço muito, não teria feito muita coisa sem vocês, provavelmente teria morrido já em meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. **

** - Ah, Harry, mas é para isso que os ami- **

** - Amigos! Sim, Hermione! Amigos, sabe? Ainda sabe o valor disso? Pode até ser que o amor entre você e Ron se apagou, mas a amizade... impossível. Posso ver que ainda se preocupa com ele. **

** A amiga corou um pouco ao ouvir o comentário de Harry. Este continuou a falar. **

** - Você nem percebeu a sorte que vocês tem, de ter podido escolher a pessoa com quem gostaria de ficar, de ter se apaixonado pela pessoa que seu coração pediu. E que o amor de vocês passaram por todas as dificuldades que a guerra ofereceu. **

** - M-mas você não foi diferente, se casou com Alexis, a mulher que você amava e ama. **

** - Eu teria me casado com ela mesmo se tivesse apaixonado por outra. **

** Hermione ficou surpresa com a declaração dele e se virou para olha-lo. **

** - Como?! **

** - Alexis é a mulher perfeita para mim. Ela é mesmo, ela me entende. Ninguém me entenderia, ninguém saberia como é estar em minha posição, só ela. **

** - Mas... você não iria atrás da pessoa que você ama? **

** - Bom, na época, acho que sim. Mas agora entendo que mesmo se eu tivesse ido atrás, não iria dar certo. **

** - Por quê? **

** - Bom... eu sou uma lenda desde que nasci. E cada vez que cresci nesses anos, me tornei mais lenda ainda. O que acabou me separando das pessoas normais. Sempre fui sozinho, Mione. **

** - E Alexis? **

** Harry sorriu para a amiga. **

** - Alexis também era uma lenda, da famosa família Briek. Ela cresceu rápido demais, virou um adulto antes mesmo de ter sido criança ou adolescente. E desse modo, se separou das pessoas normais. **

** - O que isso tem a ver com... Ron e eu? **

** - Bom... para começar, foi por sorte que eu e Alexis nos apaixonamos. Já vocês, se apaixonaram porque quiseram. **

** - O nosso relacionamento nunca ia dar certo. **

** - Por quê? Se por tanto tempo deu! **

** - A gente brigava demais... **

** - Grande novidade! **

** - Recomeçar seria muito difícil e cansativo. Teríamos que deixar todas nossas desavenças e anos de rompimento de lado e... **

** Ela não queria terminar de falar, 'No que estou pensando?!! Recomeçar com _Ron_?! Eu já estou noiva!' pensou Hermione, desesperadamente. **

** - Você está com medo? **

** Hermione o encarou, mas logo depois desviou o olhar. **

** - Está ficando tarde, acho que sua mulher o está esperando em casa para jantar. **

** - Sim... é verdade. **

** Harry decidiu aceitar o pedido da amiga para se retirar do apartamento dela. **

** - Mande lembranças minhas para Alexis e James. **

** - Claro. Tchau, Mione. **

** O amigo dela estava na porta pronto para aparatar, mas antes se virou e falou rapidamente para ela. **

** - Quando você falou que minha vida está perfeita, parecia que a sua não está, você está noiva e tem um emprego fixo. Deveria estar, não é? **

** *CRACK* **

** E Harry desapareceu. **

** Londres fazia frio de noite, bem frio. Tanto que era difícil achar pessoas que andassem pelas ruas da cidade à noite, mas lá estavam duas pessoas andando distraidamente por elas. **

** Hermione não queria ficar no apartamento, precisava sair, refrescar suas idéias e pensamentos. Queria parar de pensar no que o amigo disse a ela, queria parar de pensar em outro homem a não ser Will. Mas estava dificil, bem dificil. **

** Ron esqueceu a mala na casa de Harry, preferiu não voltar para pegar. Era provável que Alexis ia encher o saco novamente, como sempre. 'Sinceramente, por que Harry se casou com uma mulher tão... única?!', pensou ele, não teria coragem de chamar Alexis com nomes de índole duvidosa, estava com medo que ela ouvisse. **

** 'Por que minha vida não está perfeita, hein?!', Hermione começou a pensar. 'Harry tinha razão, por que eu achei que minha vida não está, quando está!?'. **

** - Hermione, pare de pensar nisso! Pense no Will...Will! – ela sussurrou para si mesma. **

** 'Como eu gostaria de parar de pensar nela...', pensou Ron enquanto sentava em um dos bancos que havia pela cidade. 'o problema é que eu não lembro do por que a gente acabo se separando, mesmo assim a idéia de tê-la de novo me assusta, não sei... faz tanto tempo que nem sei se daria certo.' Ele olhou para o céu quase sem estrelas, 'Em Hogwarts dava para ver todas...'. **

** 'Como há poucas estrelas no céu... em Hogwarts dava para ver todas', pensou Hermione, ela estava encostada naqueles corrimões que tinham perto do lago, olhando para o céu. **

**_Flashback (25 de dezembro – noite de Natal – sexto ano) _**

****

**_- Harry me emprestou a capa da invisibilidade – começou Ron – estava pensando se você não gostaria de ver as estrelas comigo. _**

**_Hermione sorriu gentilmente para o namorado e fez sim com a cabeça. _**

**_- Então, vamos! _**

**_Ron pegou a mão de Hermione e a levou para a porta, ao saírem colocaram a capa sobre eles. _**

**_O casal andou cautelosamente pelos corredores e campos da escola até chegarem em seu destino, o meio do campo de Quadribol. Eles se sentaram lá. _**

**_- Acho que é seguro tirar a capa aqui. _**

**_Ron falou e tirou a capa de cima deles. _**

**_- A noite está linda, Ron. _**

**_- Está mesmo. _**

**_Ron concordou, mas estava olhando para a namorada, o olhar de fascínio dela pelas estrelas o deixava muito feliz. _**

**_Hermione olhou para ele e viu que, na verdade, ele a estava olhando. Ela ficou corada e disse: _**

**_- Para com isso! _**

**_- O quê? _**

**_- Me deixa encabulada. _**

**_Ron riu da namorada. _**

**_- Hey! _**

**_- Ai! Mione, não precisava me bater! _**

- Você mereceu! Não é para ficar rindo da minha cara, não sou uma palhaça! 

**_- É sim! E uma bem bonitinha! _**

**_- Ronald Weasley! Vou azarar você se você continuar! _**

**_Hermione levantou a varinha. _**

**_- Poxa, Mione! Era só brincadeira! _**

**_Ron não era burro, por mais que ela esteja blefando, não gostaria de receber uma azaração da menina que mais sabia sobre feitiços da escola. Quando viu que Hermione havia baixado a varinha, continuou a falar. _**

**_- Não posso nem olhar para a minha namorada? _**

**_Ela sorriu para ele e colocou a cabeça no ombro dele, as mãos ficaram em seu tórax. _**

**_- Claro que pode – sussurrou ela e deu um pequeno beslicão nele – mas não é para se aproveitar e me deixar sem jeito. _**

**_Ron a abraçou e apoiou a cabeça em cima do dela, deixando a boca perto do ouvido dela. _**

**_- Eu gosto de você. _**

**_- Eu também gosto de você, Ron. _**

**_Ele apertou um pouco mais o abraço e sussurrou novamente: _**

**_- Eu REALMENTE gosto de você. _**

**_De repente, Hermione se soltou do abraço e encarou seu namorado. Ela deu o maior sorriso que conseguiu dar e disse: _**

**_- Eu também. MESMO. – e ela o beijou, na boca. _**

**_O beijo foi um pouco forte, ela havia se jogado nele. Ron teve que colocar as duas mãos no chão para poder se apoiar e não deitar no chão coberto de neve. _**

**_PLOFT. _**

**_- O quê? _**

**_Ron falou, quando ele sentiu uma enorme bola de neve cair em sua cabeça e Hermione havia parado de beija-lo. _**

**_E lá estava sua namorada rindo da cara dele. Ela, esperta, já estava um pouco mais afastada de Ron. _**

**_- Bem feito! Não era pra você rir de mim! _**

**_- Ah! Sua... _**

**_Ron tacou uma bola de neve nela, mas acertou os braços que protegiam a cabeça dela. Depois, ela saiu correndo e ele foi atrás. _**

**_Estava bem difícil correr naquela neve toda e Hermione sabia que ele ia alcança-la mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele era alto, passos maiores. E ele alcançou agarrando-a pela cintura, mas se desequilibraram e caíram na neve fofa. _**

**_- Hahahaha!! _**

**_Hermione ria muito depois que caíram, Ron caiu em cima dela e ele estava com a cara na neve. _**

**_- Hey! Já chega, né? Você está rindo mais do que deveria da minha cara hoje! _**

**_Ela tentou se segurar, mas não estava conseguindo, resultando numa cara muito engraçada, do ponto de vista de Ron. Ele também riu. _**

**_- Obrigada pela noite, Ron. _**

**_- De nada, Mione... _**

**_As bocas do casal saiam fumaça quando falavam e continuava a sair quando respiravam pela boca. E agora tinha mais fumaça do que nunca, pois estavam respirando pela boca, rapidamente, devido à pequena corrida que os cansou. _**

**_Ron tirou a luva de uma das mãos e tirou os cabelos que estavam na cara de Hermione, quando terminou ficou acariciando o rosto dela. Ela também tirou a luva de uma das mãos e colocou sobre a mão dele. _**

**_Os dois estavam tão próximos um do outro que não se via mais duas fumaças, só uma. E não muito tempo depois, Ron a beijou. _**

**_E as estrelas só piscaram para eles. _**

****

**_Fim do Flashback _**

** Hermione riu, foi um lindo Natal. **

** Ron riu, era uma boa lembrança. **

** Os dois ouviram uma risada, e viraram a cabeça para procurar da onde vinha. **

** Hermione estava encostada em um dos corrimões perto do lago, na calçada que tinha vários banquinhos. **

** Ron estava sentado num banco que ficava de frente para os corrimões e para o lago. **

** Os dois se viram, ele se levantou e ela se desencostou. Eles ficaram um de frente para outro, mas há uma distância que dava para se distinguir bem as duas fumaças que saiam de suas bocas. **

** 'Londres não tem _nada_ de cidade grande.' Foi o pensamento dos dois. **

** De repente, os dois arregalaram os olhos um para outro e um pensamento exatamente igual passaram pelas suas cabeças. **

** 'Eu me lembrei'. **


	3. A briga

Notas da autora: 

Desculpa a demora e pelo capítulo, prometo recompensar! Eu espero... 

**Capítulo 3 - A briga **

**_ Flashback (31 de outubro – nascimento de James) _**

****

**_ - A gente vai morar em Londres, não vai? _**

**_ - Claro, Mione. Por que não? _**

**_ Hermione sorriu para o noivo, eles tinham acabado de arrumar a sala e estavam sentados no sofá, perto da lareira. _**

**_ - Londres sempre me lembra você... _**

**_ Sussurrou Mione, enquanto estava abraçada a Ron. _**

**_ - Por quê? – perguntou Ron em tom surpreso. _**

**_ - Por que Londres é irritante, mas ficaria com ela para sempre! _**

**_ - Isso quer dizer que eu sou irritante? _**

**_ - Ás vezes... _**

**_ Hermione disse distraidamente, enquanto fazia círculos com o dedo no peito do noivo. _**

**_ - Bom saber disso... assim não preciso ficar fingindo que eu não sou! _**

**_ E Ron começou a fazer cócegas em sua noiva, que imediatamente começou a rir e tentar se livrar dele. Os dois acabaram se levantando do sofá. _**

**_ - Hahahaha! Par- Ron! Hahaha- _**

**_ BAM. _**

**_ Ela estava tão concentrada em se desvencilhar de Ron que nem saiba para onde ia, estava andando de costas, do qual acabou batendo numa estante. _**

**_ - Você está bem? _**

**_ Ron perguntou, enquanto segurava ela. _**

**_ - Tô sim, só uma dorzinha de nada. _**

**_ Hermione disse, esfregando as costas. _**

**_ - Acho melhor eu ver, tira a blusa... _**

**_ - Ron! _**

**_ - O quê?! Tô preocupado! _**

**_ - É sim, eu IMAGINO... _**

**_ - Você está sendo injusta, Mio- O que isso? _**

**_ Ron pegou uma bola transparente e pesada que estava no chão. _**

**_ - Será que caiu da estante? – perguntou Ron. _**

**_ - Então deveria ter feito um barulhão... parece uma bola de cristal... _**

**_ - Mione! Por favor! Não me faça lembrar das minhas aulas de Divinação, me dá arrepios... Brr! _**

**_ Hermione ignorou o que Ron falou. Pegou a bola dele e se sentou no sofá para vê-la melhor. _**

**_ - Como é que faz mesmo para usar uma bola de cristal? _**

**_ Ela perguntou. _**

**_ - Como eu vou saber?! _**

**_ Ron disse, se jogando no sofá. _**

**_ A noiva dele o olhou atravessado, e ele teve que falar de novo. _**

**_ - Eu nunca entendi Divinação... já esqueceu de como eu e Harry fazíamos as lições? Peraí... por que você quer saber? _**

**_ - Bom... estou curiosa como funciona, úe! _**

**_ - Mas você largou as aulas de Divinação! Disse que era uma matéria inútil... _**

**_ - Tá, tá! Fala logo como funciona! _**

**_ - E eu sei lá! Tenta chacoalha. _**

**_ A bola fazia barulhos estranhos enquanto era chacoalhado, mas não dava nenhum sinal de que era mágico. _**

**_ - Deixa eu ver isso daqui... _**

**_ Ron pegou a bola da noiva e a colocou na altura dos olhos. _**

**_ - Hey... posso te ver através dela. _**

**_ - Ron, tenta fazer alguma pergunta! _**

**_ - Hm... Hermione Granger já me traiu?! _**

**_ - Ron!!! _**

**_ Mas ele ouviu vagamente a voz de Mione, pois já estava sendo puxado para dentro da bola. _**

****

**_ Ron caiu sentado e deu um pequeno gemido de dor, mas depois se levantou para ver direito onde estava. _**

**_ 'É Hogwarts, com certeza!', pensou Ron. E enquanto se girava para ver o lugar, notou duas figuras, foi se aproximar para ver quem eram. _**

**_ Eram Hermione e Krum. _**

**_ - Mione! _**

**_ Ron saiu correndo e chamou a noiva, mas essa parecia nem tê-lo escutado. _**

**_ - Hermy-own-ninny... _**

**_ Hermione deu uma pequena risada, Krum ainda não tinha aprendido a falar o nome dela direito, mas logo parou ao sentiu a mão grande dele em seu rosto. _**

**_ - Focê é linda... _**

**_ - Krum, eu acho que você não deveria estar fazendo isso. _**

**_ Hermione disse isso e deu um passo para trás. Krum por sua vez deu um passo para frente e segurou a mão dela. _**

**_ Ron já estava correndo que nem louco, 'como esse cara era atrevido!'. Mas ao chegar perto a única coisa que conseguiu foi passar diretamente por eles, como se fosse um fantasma. _**

**_ - O quê?! – Ron gritou, frustrado. _**

**_ - Por que focê me chama de Krum agora?! – Ron ouviu a voz do jogador se alterar um pouco agora. _**

**_ Hermione deu um suspiro e falou calmamente. _**

**_ - Eu prefiro afastar você de vez... _**

**_ - Como assim?! _**

**_ - Posso notar que você ainda espera ter algo comigo... _**

**_ Ela disse friamente. _**

**_ - Já sei! Já sei! Focê tem um namorado agorra... Me desculpe, já faz muito tempo que non a vejo, me exaltei. _**

**_ - Está tudo bem, Krum. Pode soltar minha mão agora... _**

**_ Ron estava com a cor dos cabelos no rosto de tanta raiva, onde ele estava naquela hora! Porque, com certeza, isso não era o presente. Ele tentava esmurrar, em vão, o atrevido que não queria tirar a mão de sua noiva. _**

**_ - Sape, Hermy-own-ninny… eu querro esquecerr focê. _**

**_ - Que bom, Krum, não gostaria de magoa-lo. _**

**_ - Posso pedirr um último faforr? _**

**_ Não vendo nenhum motivo para não conceder, Hermione disse: _**

**_ - Claro... por que não? _**

**_ - Posso terr um beijo de despedida? _**

**_ - Krum! Mas é claro que não- _**

**_ - Por favor! _**

**_ O búlgaro agora segurava as duas mãos dela com força, de um modo como se estivesse implorando. Enquanto o Ron atual estava tentando pegar a cabeça de Krum para se afastar de Hermione. _**

**_ - Você – quer – ficar – longe – da – MINHA – NOIVA! _**

**_ Porém, Ron parou todos os seus movimentos no momento em que ouvir a voz dela de novo. _**

**_ - Tá bom! – Hermione disse num tom irritado – mas só um beijo de despedida! _**

**_ Ron perdeu toda cor que tinha no rosto, ficando pálido. Sua noiva estava aceitando beijar outro cara, enquanto o namorava. A única coisa que pensava era, 'Eu quero sair daqui!'. _**

**_ O cenário começou a rodopiar, mas ainda se dava para observar e ouvir o que se passava com Hermione e Krum. Ela havia dado um celinho nele, mas este acabou se aproveitando para aprofundar o beijo, Mione tentou se soltar dele. Krum era muito forte. _**

**_ Ron queria mata-lo, mas não conseguia mirar sua varinha com a imagem girando. Ele ouviu um enorme SLAP, sem duvida dado por Hermione no búlgaro, mas já não conseguia ouvir direito os gritos de xingamento dela e as imagens estavam rodopiando mais rápidas. _**

****

**_ - Ron?! _**

**_ Hermione começou a falar, gentilmente. Ao ver que os olhos de seu noivo estavam abertos, continuou: _**

**_ - Você está bem? O que aconteceu? _**

**_ - Mione... – Ron sussurrou, mas ele arregalou os olhos e repetiu o nome da noiva num tom de raiva – MIONE! _**

**_ Ela se assustou com o grito repentino dele e ficou mais preocupada, querendo colocar a mão no rosto dele. Mas ele recusou. _**

**_ - O que... aconteceu, Ron? – a voz dela saiu trêmula. _**

**_ - Você beijou Viktor Krum... _**

**_ - Do que... você está falando?! _**

**_ - Você BEIJOU o Krum!! – Ron ficou de pé. _**

**_ - Como... – _**

**_ - Então é verdade?!! _**

**_ - Eu nem quis o bei- _**

**_ - É lógico que você quis! Eu vi! A porcaria dessa bola me mostrou! _**

**_ - Quer falar mais baixo, você vai acordar Harry, Alexis e o James! _**

**_ Ron pegou a varinha e apontou para a escada que dava para o segundo andar, murmurando um feitiço. _**

**_ - Como você pode, Mione! _**

**_ - Não significou nada para mim! _**

**_ - Mas significa para mim! Você era minha namorada e é minha noiva! _**

**_ - Krum esteve do meu lado, foi um ótimo amigo para mim e ficou alimentando esperanças por tanto tempo que achei que ele merecia um beijo de despedida... _**

**_ - Ah! Claro! Por que não vai dar um beijinho no Harry também, ele foi um bom amigo, não é? – sem deixar Hermione retrucar, continuou – E por que Krum alimentou esperanças? VOCÊ deixou ele ter esperanças! _**

**_ *SLAP* _**

**_ - Weasley! Não sou esse tipo de garota! _**

**_ Ron estava furioso, ela havia cometido o erro e ele que tava levando um tapa. Andou de um lado para o outro, passando a mão pelo cabelo, com raiva. _**

**_ - Poderia ao menos ter me contado... _**

**_ Nessa hora, Hermione riu sarcasticamente. _**

**_ - Ah é? E o que você iria fazer? A mesma coisa que está fazendo agora! – ela também se levantou. _**

**_ - Você sabe muito bem que sou ciumento... _**

**_ - Foi por isso que não te contei! _**

**_ - E você também sabe muito bem que VOCÊ também é! E mesmo assim... você resolveu beija-lo... _**

**_ Ele terminou a frase com uma voz trêmula. _**

**_ Hermione estava segurando muito forte para não chorar, a água em seus olhos estava ameaçando cair, mas ela se recusava a deixar. _**

**_ - Me desculpe, Ron. _**

**_ - Desculpas não vão adiantar. – ele disse friamente. _**

**_ - Eu ainda gosto de você do mesmo jeito, aquele beijo não significou nada, só confirmou aquilo que eu já sabia. Eu quero ficar com você. – ela disse em seu tom quase implorando. _**

**_ A única coisa que passava na cabeça de Ron era que sua noiva o traiu, fazendo que qualquer idéia de reconciliação e perdão fosse impossível. _**

**_ - Você me fez de idiota... _**

**_ Hermione começou a balançar a cabeça. _**

**_ - Me fez acreditar que a gente não tinha nenhum segredo... _**

**_ - Ron... – sussurrou ela – foi apenas um celinho... além do mais você deve ter visto que Krum se aproveitou pra dar um beijo mesmo, mas eu não queria! _**

**_ Ron não podia negar, apesar de ter visto as imagens borradas dava para se ver que ela não queria. _**

**_ - Mas você concordou em dar um celinho nele! _**

**_ - Um celinho, Ronald! Acho que nossa relação vale mais do que isso, não acha?! _**

**_ - Hermione! Foi mais que um celinho se você não entende! Você me fez de bobo por quanto tempo? Te dei motivos o bastante para confiar em mim... essa situação não estaria melhor se você tivesse contado antes dessa estúpida bola! _**

**_ - Você vai deixar assim, então? _**

**_ - Preciso pensar... estou muito decepcionado. _**

**_ 'Para não dizer bravo...' pensou Ron. E caminhou em direção a porta. _**

**_ - E o nosso noivado?! _**

**_ Hermione falou desesperadamente, dando passos em direção a ele. _**

**_ Ron estava de costas, já que ia abrir a porta. Ao ouvir a pergunta dela ele simplesmente a olhou de lado e disse num tom baixo: _**

**_ - Está cancelado. _**

**_ E ele bateu a porta. _**

**_ Ela olhava para a porta, estava tremendo, não conseguia tirar os olhos da porta, estava em choque. Ela, no fundo, ainda esperava que Ron entrasse pela porta de novo. _**

**_ Ron abriu a porta de novo, mas apenas para colocar a cabeça dentro e dizer: _**

**_ - Finite Incantatem... _**

**_ - Ron... – Hermione começou. _**

**_ Ele virou para olha-la, mas logo desviou o olhar. _**

**_ - Granger, só para você saber... nunca beijei outra. _**

**_ *BAM* _**

**_ 'Ele está bravo também, bateu a porta com tanta força', pensou Hermione. Ela ainda não tirou os olhos da porta, mas dessa vez não tinha esperança nenhuma de que seu noivo, ex-noivo, voltasse. _**

**_ As pernas dela estavam fracas, agora já não agüentavam mais o peso da dona e Hermione ficou no chão, sentada. Sentiu algum tipo de objeto que a tocava na perna, lentamente olhou para ele e era a bola. E não parou de chorar até Alexis e Harry terem descido para ver o que tinha acontecido. _**

****

**_ Logo ao sair da casa do amigo, Ron aparatou para seu apartamento e deitou em sua cama, esperando que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. _**

**_ Não era. _**

****

**_ Fim do Flashback _**

** - Aquele tapa doeu! – começou Ron, com um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto. **

** Hermione apenas o olhou, estava tremendo um pouco e não sabia por quê. Com certeza, não era do frio. Sabia do que ele estava falando, foi a única vez que bateu nele. **

** - Des-desculpe... **

** - Tudo bem... **

** Ele deu alguns passos em direção a ela, e como se tivesse tomado um susto Hermione deu um pulinho e falou rapidamente. **

** - Ah! Desculpa! Eu tenho que ir, tenho um jantar com o Will! **

** E saiu correndo em direção ao seu apartamento. **

** - Mione! **

** Mas já era tarde. 'Ela realmente corre rápido', pensou ele. **

** Ron sentou novamente no banco e olhou para céu. Para falar a verdade ele já tinha perdoado e até esquecido da briga, ele sumiu por um mês logo depois, justamente para pensar. **

** No primeiro dia do mês usou para ir a Hogsmade e encher a cara, literalmente, bebeu tanto que acordou no dia seguinte com a maior dor de cabeça que já teve e não lembrando de nada do que havia ocorrido no dia anterior. Jurou nunca mais beber tanto. **

** Durante esse um mês teve o azar (ou a sorte) de encontrar Krum, numa partida de quadribol. Ron fora para assistir um jogo e ver se conseguiria tirar um pouco da cabeça aquela briga, porém teve exatamente o contrário ao ver o búlgaro em jogo. **

** Krum por sua vez o viu antes que Ron pudesse ir embora, já que o cabelo vermelho e a altura o destacavam. O ruivo com muita paciência e falsidade falou com ele, mas estava muito difícil já que a primeira coisa que perguntou era como estava Hermione. **

** A conversa entre os dois acabou tomando um rumo interessante para Ron, Krum falou que já estava casado e com uma filhinha, que não pode estar no jogo por ser muito pequena, e que Hermione não falava com ele desde a última vez que fora para Hogwarts, mesmo com as corujas insistentes dele. **

** _'Ela realmente deve gostar de você...' _, disse Krum para Ron. E apesar de o noivado ter acabado, o ruivo não se conteve e sorriu verdadeiramente para o búlgaro. **

** Os dias passavam e Ron já havia decidido retomar o noivado e perdoar Hermione e pedir desculpas para ela também, afinal foi um pouco duro com ela, mas não tinha coragem. Tinha medo dela ter esquecido ele, tinha medo de que ela não o aceitasse mais, mesmo com as contínuas declarações de Harry de que Mione estava sozinha e que ainda gostava de Ron. **

** O problema é que ela _fugia_ dele e ele nem sabia por quê. Visitava Harry e nunca trombara com ela, o amigo o confidenciou que Hermione pedia para não fazer com que o encontrasse. Ron resolveu atender o pedido dela e parou de procurá-la. **

** O tempo passou, e os dois nunca se encontraram. Ron desistiu da idéia de ser Auror e na época não sabia por quê, estava tão confuso. Acabou por conseguir um emprego pequeno no Ministério que o ajudou a se sustentar. **

** E conheceu pessoas novas, _garotas_ novas. **

** Hermione correu, como se valesse a sua vida, chegou mais rápido em casa do que se tivesse aparatado. 'Aparatar! Como esqueci de fazer isso?', ela se indagou, novamente havia esquecido da magia. Ela se sentou no sofá e fechou os olhos. **

** Há quanto tempo não pensava naquela briga, a tomou muito tempo para esquece-la, Mione chorou por dias e quem sabe, semanas. Logo depois da briga, ela foi consolada pelo casal de amigos, dos quais pediram que ela ficasse para passar a noite pois não tinha condições de sair por aí naquele estado. **

** Harry e Alexis estavam muito apreensivos quando viram Hermione chorando e dizendo que o noivado acabara. Eles até hoje nunca souberam porque e também nunca perguntaram, naquele dia o amigo até ofereceu para mandar uma coruja a Ron, afinal onde ele estivesse Edwiges o encontraria, mas ela recusou a oferta. Disse que os dois precisavam pensar. **

** Decidiu logo de manhã, ainda na casa de Harry que iria falar com Ron, custe o que custar, e faze-lo escuta-la. E assim ficou decidido, ela foi à procura dele, mas não o achava. Ele não estava em seu apartamento, não estava na Toca, não estava no Ministério e só no começo da noite, decidiu ir para Hogsmade. **

** E lá, ela o achara, bêbado no bar do Três Vassouras. Hermione foi até ele , mas antes mesmo de poder chamá-lo para ele notar sua presença, ele se movimentou bruscamente, fazendo-a parar, e aparentemente ele parecia estar falando com um fantasma do seu lado. **

** - Éééé... ela... meee...traiu! Você po-irc-de acreditar niiissssso? **

** Ron falava um pouco alto e a voz arrastada. Ele estava _bem_ bêbado. Hermione resolveu não ir até ele e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, afinal bêbados não mentem. **

** De repente, Ron parou de falar e de fazer gestos de bêbado, apenas abaixou a cabeça, segurando o copo que estava na mesa com as duas mãos. E com uma voz bem baixinha, falou: **

** - O que eu fiz para ela querer beijar outro? Será que meu beijo é tão ruim? **

** O coração de Hermione se apertou e começou a pesar. **

** - Será que ela não sabia que eu gostava dela? **

** Ron deu um riso melancólico e curto. Logo depois, continuou a falar: **

** - Eu gostava dela, eu gostava muito dela... eu realmente gostava dela... **

** Ela não agüentou, não queria mais ouvir, saiu do bar e aparatou imediatamente em seu apartamento. Ele continuou a murmurar: **

** - Eu ainda gosto dela e queria que tudo isso não passasse de um pesadelo... **

** E Ron adormeceu lá mesmo. **

** Hermione se sentia tão culpada que não conseguiu dormir por dias, tinha insônia ou acordava de repente para chorar. Harry e Alexis a visitavam de vez em quando para ver como estava, o casal ficou muito preocupado com o estado dela. E Ron mandava corujas para Harry, dizendo que estava bem e que não era para procura-lo. **

** No final de um mês, acabou por melhorar e tomar uma decisão. Não merecia Ron, então o deixaria em paz e ela o esqueceria. Hermione precisava de tempo para fazer isso, por isso pediu para o amigo e sua mulher que não a chamassem quando seu ex-noivo os visitassem. **

** Acabou por saber que Ron a procurava, mas não tinha coragem de vê-lo novamente. Logo depois, também soube que ele desistiu de falar com ela, dando um certo alívio. Por fim, começou a sair com outras pessoas e estudar para ser uma professora em Hogwarts ou uma pesquisadora. **

** E há uns dois anos atrás, conheceu Will. **

** - Hermione? **

** Ela sentiu a mão de alguém em seu ombro e abriu os olhos. **

** - Will! Você chegou! Que bom! **

** Hermione o abraçou, forte. **

** Will retribuiu o abraço, mas a olhou estranho. **

** - Aconteceu alguma coisa? **

** - Não! Nada... quer dizer... preciso te contar uma coisa... **

** - Claro, querida. Estou ouvindo. **

** - Sente, Will. **

** - Eu não lhe contei até hoje porque tinha medo de sua reação, eu queria contar ontem ou hoje de manhã, mas estávamos tão... **

** E ela apenas sorriu, mas seu noivo começou a olhar preocupado. **

** - Mione, não tem nada de errado?Não me diga que você participa de algum grupo criminoso ou... **

** - Claro que não! **

** - Então o que é?! Você está me deixando nervoso! **

** - Eu sou uma bruxa. **

** - Não fale besteira, você é uma boa pessoa! Quem te chamaria assim?! **

** - Não estou falando de bruxa de má, eu sou uma bruxa de verdade! **

** E ela fez um feitiço com a varinha, transformando a pasta de trabalho de seu noivo num camundongo. **

** Ron foi para um hotel, sem nada, tinha apenas dinheiro para um hotel barato. 'Hoje foi um dia _muito_ longo!', ele pensou antes de dormir. **


	4. Casamento

Notas da Autora: 

Espero ter recompensado. 

Agradecimentos a todos que comentaram: Ana Potter, Lisa, Clara Granger Weasley, Bia, Wo ai ni(Taís), Caileach, Lya, Vivica, Anne Granger, Rogue, Scila e a minha beta-reader: Nessa. Muita obrigada, vocês nem sabem o quanto seus comentários me deixam feliz!(desculpa se esqueci alguém!) . E as pessoas que leram também. 

**Capítulo 4 – Casamento **

Quando o outono foi embora, Londres começava a ficar frio mesmo. A temporada de chuvas já passou, agora era vez da neve do rigoroso inverno londrino, apesar disso a cidade estava com ar festivo, estava chegando o Natal. 

Ron havia conseguido um emprego, vigia noturno no Ministério, porém de manhã ele estudava para conseguir ser Auror. Sua decisão de voltar a tentar ser um foi pelo mesmo motivo que o fizera desistir, Hermione. 

Depois daquela noite em que a encontrou perto do lago, não a viu de novo. Havia decidido dar um tempo para ela mesma, pois parecia confusa. Um mês se foi e ele recebeu um convite por uma coruja, o do casamento _dela_. E foi aí quando ele se tocou que, assim como ela, ele deveria continuar a viver e não esperar por algo que já estava acabado. 

Sua primeira atitude foi esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir seu sonho, ser Auror, desistira justamente por Hermione. Ser um o fazia lembrar de seus momentos juntos, dela o ajudando a estudar e o incentivando. A partir daí foi se passando os dias, conseguira um apartamento pequeno alugado em Londres mesmo e apesar de muito cansado, estava conseguindo se arranjar. Nos fins de semana ia na casa de Harry. E as namoradas, Ron não tivera nenhuma desde então, Ron estava ocupado demais. 

- Hermione! Nós já percorremos Londres inteira atrás de UM vestido e você não gostou de nenhum! Não acha melhor você fazer um?! 

- Não, Alexis! Eu quero aquele vestido! E eu vou acha-lo custe e o que custar! 

- Tá! Boa sorte... quando você achar, me liga, tá? 

E Alexis já ia virando as costas para a amiga quando a mesma a puxava de volta. 

- Ahh! Você vem comigo! 

Depois de algumas horas... 

- Eu sei que está em algum lugar por aqui... 

- Você disse isso há... três horas atrás! Olha Hermione.... eu acho que por hoje já chega, né? O Harry já deve tá preocupado e o Will também está com ele, seu noivo deve estar cansado já e vai querer- 

- Eu achei! Vem, Alexis! Vou te mostrar o vestido! 

O suspiro de Alexis depois disso foi bem longo e profundo e a seguiu, ela realmente já estava cansada, queria ver seu filhinho e seu maridinho. 

As duas entraram na loja. 

- Então... – começou Harry. 

- Então...Harry Potter, não é? 

- Isso... mesmo. 

Harry respondeu um pouco receoso, Will tinha um certo brilho nos olhos que o deixou desconfortável. Ele via muitas vezes aquele tipo de olhar, era como se ele... o admirasse ou coisa assim. 'Ah não! A Mione não fez isso!', Harry pensou. 

- Hermione me contou das coisas que você fez e eu gostaria de ouvir de você mesmo... como aquela vez que você enfiou uma varinha no nariz... 

'Ela fez', Harry deu um suspiro, mentalmente estava torcendo para que as duas, Mione e Alexis, voltassem logo. 

Will perguntou e perguntou sobre tudo, Hermione com certeza contava muita coisa, ele queria saber o que ele fez todos esses anos, sabia os nomes de todas as pessoas importantes e parecia uma criança querendo ouvir o próximo capítulo de uma história. 

E o que Will mais perguntava, Harry descobriu depois de um tempo, uma eternidade para ele, era sobre o que Hermione fazia. Parecia que queria ouvir e pensar que a noiva era algum tipo de heroína, porém o papo passava de entediante a monótono para Harry até que... 

- ... Aí quando acabou a guerra, fiquei noivo e Hermione e Ron também. 

- Peraí... a Hermione já havia ficado noiva antes? 

- Sim... – Harry respondeu baixinho, falara besteira. 

'Mas é claro! Depois de toda a conversa eu já deveria ter percebido que Hermione não havia falado nada para ele, ela vai me matar!' pensou Harry. 

- Me conte, Harry! Com quem ela ficou noiva?! 

'Ahn... já que contei, por que não o resto?!'. 

- Ron... 

- O cara que ela só chamava de idiota e que era um dos melhores amigos dela?! 

- É... 

- Por que ela não me contou?! 

Harry precisava de uma desculpa e rápido. 

- Ahn... eles terminaram brigados. Acho que ela preferiu esquecer, mas hoje eles se cumprimentam. 

- Mas como até hoje eu não o conheci? Conheci a maioria dos amigos-bruxos dela – e com constrangimento, continuou – eu pedi, sabe. Você era o que eu mais queria conhecer, mas toda vez que Hermione o convidava para jantar conosco você estava ocupado. 

- Ah é... verdade.... muito trabalho, sabe? – Harry respondeu, estava mentindo, na verdade não queria conhece-lo e não sabia por quê. Agora já sabe. 

- Mesmo?! Tem algum criminoso-bruxo a solta por aí? - Will falou com entusiasmo. 

- Ahn... não, a maioria já está preso. 

E com todo o entusiasmo perdido, Will falou novamente: 

- Bom... de qualquer jeito, deve ser legal ser um Auror, é assim que se fala? 

- É sim... 

- E quanto a Ron, eu vou vê-lo mesmo, Hermione o convidou para o casamento. 

- Ela o convidou?! 

- Sim! Você não sabia? Que estranho, pensei que soubesse porque Hermione me disse que vocês são melhores amigos, se você não tiver mais um eu- 

- Ron ainda é meu _melhor_ amigo. 

Will deu um pequeno sorriso, mas dava para se ver claramente que estava desapontado. E Harry finalmente achara que agora o assunto se encerrara, um alívio. 

- Diga, Harry. Como a Hermione era com ele? Eles se davam muito bem juntos? Ela parecia mais feliz com ele do que agora? 

'Ah! Não!', Harry começou a pensar,'Agora eu tenho que ficar prestando atenção no que falar para não estragar o casamento de Mione! Alexis me paga por ter me obrigado a concordar com isso!'. 

- Bom, eles brigavam bastante... 

E mais uma vez, Harry desejou que sua amiga e sua mulher voltassem o mais depressa possível. 

- Pois não, senhoritas? 

A atendente da loja de vestidos se dirigiu para Mione e Alexis. 

- Ah... eu havia visto um vestido aqui há alguns meses atrás e gostaria de saber se vocês ainda o têm. – falou Hermione, enquanto olhava a loja procurando. 

- Como seria o vestido? 

- Ele era um tomara-que-caia e- 

- Ah! Sim, um vestido único, certamente. Infelizmente devo dizer que já foi vendido. 

- Tem certeza que não sobrou nenhum? Percorri Londres inteira atrás dele e- 

- Ah! Ela percorreu! E me levou junto! – falou Alexis e não parou – Você tem absoluta certeza de que não tem mais o raio desse vestido?! 

A atendente ficou surpresa com o tom da acompanhante, ela apenas acenou a cabeça e foi para o balcão. 

Hermione apenas olhou Alexis, um pouco assustada, eram raras vezes que ela ficara estressada e quando ficava não era um bom sinal, não mesmo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a atendente voltou informando: 

- O último vestido está na loja, mas não foi colocado na vitrine pois já foi vendido. 

- Vendido?! E ninguém o levou? 

- Não, já está pago a meses e ninguém veio busca-lo. 

- Então, vamos leva-lo. – falou Alexis rapidamente. 

- Des-desculpe, senhora, mas não posso permitir. O dinheiro já foi depositado na conta da loja e o vestido vai esperar o dono quanto tempo for necessário. – falou a atendente corajosamente. 

Alexis franziu a testa e falou, num tom mais calmo. 

- Então podemos dar uma olhada no vestido? 

A atendente demorou a responder, não vendo nada de errado em permitir, as deixou vê-lo. 

O vestido era aquele mesmo, Hermione se sentia muito estúpida em não ter anotado antes onde era a loja e olha no que deu, já estava vendido. E agora que o vira, tinha mais vontade de tê-lo. 

- Bom, Hermione, eu já decorei! Já podemos ir agora! – falou Alexis, tirando a amiga de seus pensamentos. 

- Decorou?! – perguntou Hermione, não entendendo. 

Alexis apenas a olhou significantemente e fez um movimento com a mão como se usasse uma varinha. 'Ahn, Alexis vai fazer o vestido com magia', pensou Hermione. 

- Ok! Então, nós podemos ir – e Alexis deu um sorriso mais do que gratificante para ela. 

- Um momento, por favor! 

- O que é agoraaa? – perguntou Alexis com tom choroso. 

- Você é a Sra. Hermione Granger? 

Mione, surpresa que a dona da loja soubesse seu nome completo, apenas acenou sim com a cabeça. 

- Ora, mas esse vestido é seu! 

Hermione e Alexis se entreolharam. 

- Como assim? – começou Mione. 

- O vestido está em seu nome – falou a dona, sorrindo, e continuou – um jovem rapaz veio aqui e o comprou, disse que era para guarda-lo até que a moça de nome Hermione Granger viesse aqui busca-lo. 

- Rapaz? Que rapaz? 

- Ah... eu não lembro muito bem, um rapaz alto e... ruivo. 

Alexis apenas olhou para Hermione, esta tinha a boca levemente aberta, pela surpresa. 'Ron...', ela pensou. 

A dona da loja pediu para atendente que pegasse a caixa com o vestido e o cartão que o rapaz deixara. 

Hermione recebeu a caixa e entregou para Alexis, ficando apenas com o cartão que o abriu rapidamente. 

_Mione, _

Lembra desse vestido? Eu a vi olhando para ele o outro dia, ainda lembra? Bom, eu lembro, quando recebi seu convite, logo pensei nele e resolvi dá-lo a você como um presente de casamento. 

Espero que goste e que aceite minhas desculpas, pois não irei comparecer em sua festa. Estou muito ocupado, trabalhando e estudando ao mesmo tempo, então, minhas congratulações. 

De seu amigo, 

Ron 

p.s.: espero que se lembre do comentário que fiz sobre esse vestido em você, pois eu o falaria de novo. 

- Hermione? Você está bem? – Alexis perguntou, preocupada. 

Como se saísse de um transe, Hermione olhou para a amiga e deu um sorriso triste. Nem percebera que ela tinha lágrimas em seus olhos. 

- Estou! Claro que estou! Alexis, estou cansada, vamos voltar? 

Alexis apenas fez sim com a cabeça, Hermione agradeceu as moças da loja e as duas rumaram para casa dela. 

- Argh… meus pés estão calejados… - Alexis falou. 

- Desculpa por ter feito você andar tudo aquilo – falou Hermione, num tom baixo. 

Alexis olhou para ela e viu que tinha um olhar triste ainda, desde que lera o cartão, mas Mione abriu a porta de sua casa antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa. 

- Finalmente vocês voltaram! – falou um Harry feliz, no momento que elas colocaram os pés dentro do apartamento, mas quando olhou para Will, emendou – err… eu já estava preocupado. 

Hermione apenas sorriu para o amigo e deu um beijo no rosto de Will. 

- Bom, se você já chegou, eu já posso ir e levar Alexis junto – novamente, Harry olhou para o noivo de sua amiga – nós precisamos pegar James com Ron. 

Alexis imediatamente olhou para Hermione quando ouviu o nome de Ron, esta apenas arregalou os olhos. 

- Bom, é verdade – disse Alexis, e já puxando o marido – vamos, Harry. Tchau Mione e Will. 

- Tchau! – disse o casal. 

*CRACK* 

- Cara! Como eu gostaria de fazer isso! – disse Will. 

Hermione apenas sorriu e como se lembrasse de uma coisa, foi procurar na bolsa e quando o achou estendeu ao seu noivo. 

- Ué, mas você não comprou esse vestido? 

- Não precisei do cheque porque um amigo já havia comprado esse vestido para mim, como presente de casamento. 

- Sério?! Que bom, quem era? 

- Ah... aquele com quem eu sempre brigava, sabe? O Ron. 

- Ah, sim. O Ron... – disse Will, pensativo, e continuou – Por que você não me contou que já havia ficado noiva e com ele? 

Hermione ficou surpresa, muito surpresa. Como o Will iria saber? Será que o Harry contou? Will vendo a cara de sua noiva, falou novamente. 

- Harry contou, mas foi sem querer. Ele também contou que você não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro, mas agora que já são águas passadas, você resolveu convida-lo para o casamento. 

'Ufa! Até que o Harry é meu amigo', pensou Hermione que não tinha certeza se o amigo queria ou não que seu casamento desse certo. 

- Mione? 

- Sim, Will? Algum problema? – e ela colocou a mão em seu rosto. 

Will segurou a mão dela e disse: 

- Esse tempo todo que nós estamos juntos, foi ótimo. 

Hermione sorriu para o noivo e falou: 

- Claro que foi! E ainda vai ser quando a gente se ca- 

- Mas, eu quero cancelar o casamento. 

- O quê?! 

- James? – falou Harry, quando chegou no apartamento do amigo. 

- Papa, Mama... Chiu... o tio Ron tá dormindo – sussurrou James. 

- E como ele dormiu e você não? – perguntou Alexis. 

- Ihh... pedi pro tio Ron conta história mas, ele conta muito mal! Aí ele falou: Então, conte você, já que se acha mais esperto! E eu contei, quando terminei, ele dormiu. 

Harry e Alexis começaram a rir, ela pegou o filho e ele foi ver o amigo. 

Ron estava na cama, roncando, parecia muito cansado. 

- Ron? – falou Harry, cutucando o amigo pelo ombro. 

- Hum... sai para lá... hum... deixa eu dormir... – sussurrou Ron. 

- Ron?! – Harry elevou o tom um pouco. 

- O quê?! O quê?! – Ron acordou num salto, olhando de um lado para o outro, bem rápido, e quando viu o amigo falou irritado – pô, Harry, não sabe acordar de um jeito menos violento?! 

Harry rolou os olhos para cima e falou para Ron como se não tivesse ouvido o último comentário dele. 

- Estamos indo para casa, levando James. 

- Ah! James! Cadê ele?! – Ron pulou da cama e já estava começando a procurar o afilhado, mas Harry o impediu. 

- Ele está com Alexis! 

- Ah bom! Mal aí, Harry, já sei por que você nunca o deixou comigo, dormi enquanto deveria estar cuidando dele. 

- Nah! Você é que estava cansado demais, mas James adorou ter contado uma história para você. 

Ron riu, mas ficou um pouco vermelho de vergonha. 

- Eu acompanho vocês até a porta. 

Quando chegou na sala, James saiu do colo da mãe para abraçar o padrinho. 

- Desculpa, amigão. Eu dormi na sua história. 

- Tudo bem, pelo menos você ouve as minhas histórias – e James olhou reprimidamente para os pais. 

Ron riu de novo e colocou James no chão. 

- Bom, a gente já vai indo. 'Brigada, Ron. – disse Alexis. 

- 'Magina, foi um prazer. 

Alexis pegou James e foram na frente. 

- Ron... – começou Harry. 

- Que foi, Harry? 

- A Mione pegou o vestido. 

- Ahn... que bom! – falou Ron. 

- Ela estava louca atrás daquele vestido porque ela não sabia onde a loja ficava e hoje ela achou. 

Ron apenas sorriu para o amigo. 

- Bom, era só isso. Tchau, Ron. Você não tem que trabalhar hoje? 

Ron bateu com a mão em sua própria testa, esquecera que tinha que trabalhar hoje. Quando ele fechou a porta saiu correndo para se trocar e ir pro trabalho. 

Hermione não saiu do lugar onde havia ficado desde que Will saiu de seu apartamento. Ela estava em seu sofá olhando fixamente para a caixa onde dentro continha o vestido que Ron havia lhe dado, olhou e olhou. Não fez nada por muito tempo, também não pensara em nada nesse tempo. 

E como se fosse por um impulso, de repente, ela se levantou e abriu a caixa. Com as mãos, tocou o tecido do vestido. 

'Ron', ela pensou, o nome dele havia aparecido na conversa que teve com Will. Ela vestiu o vestido e fez um coque em seu cabelo, depois aparatou. 

A casa dele estava vazia, como deu para perceber numa única volta que deu na sala. O lugar era tão pequeno, mas só de pensar que era dele, a deixava despreocupada. Sentou–se no sofá para esperar por ele. 

Ron finalmente tinha acabado com seu turno como vigia, agora poderia voltar para a casa e dormir. Quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento, viu uma figura muito branca em seu sofá, mas logo perceber que era alguém e era _ela_. 

- Mione? 

- Snif... Ron! 

Hermione se levantou do sofá e enxugou as lágrimas do rosto, depois sorriu para ele. 

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que faz aqui?! Como me enc- 

Ron perguntou tudo de uma vez, demonstrando que estava preocupado, mas fora interrompido pela risada de Mione. Ele sorriu sem graça e falou de novo, mais calmo: 

- O que houve? 

- Will cancelou o casamento. 

Tomado pelo susto, Ron não falou nada, ao invés disso falou sobre o vestido. 

- Você gostou do vestido? 

Hermione olhou para o vestido e deu um giro. 

- Sim, é lindo. Obrigada. 

- De nada. 

- Ron?! 

- Sabe, Mione. Acho melhor você dormir, já está tarde. Se você quiser pode dormir na minha cama e eu durmo no sofá. 

Por algum motivo, Ron estava pressentindo que ele não queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Tantos pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça e nenhuma lhe agradava, 'Hermione pedindo consolo e amizade pelo casamento perdido', 'Hermione pedindo-lhe ajuda para voltar com o noivo' e o último e mais terrível, 'Hermione querendo voltar com ele'. 

- Não estou com sono... Só quero que me escute... 

- Hermione... – Ron começou, num tom sério e mantendo os olhos fora do alcance dos dela – não tenho certeza se eu quero ouvir. 

Ron estava apavorado por dentro, não importa o que Hermione falasse, de qualquer modo mudaria sua vida, drasticamente, nem que seja para pior ou melhor. Ele estava com medo da mudança, dos anos que se passaram sem ela e agora com a idéia de tê-la de volta o assustava de algum modo. 

Hermione, para sua própria surpresa, sorriu para ele, contrastando com as gotas de lágrimas que estavam em seus olhos. 

- É, imagino... 

Ron a olhou e seu coração lhe deu um aperto angustiante, como se ele estivesse fazendo a coisa errada. 

- Mas, eu insisto – Hermione falou, decidida. 

Então, ele consentiu que ela falasse e se sentou. 

- Will... – Hermione deu um suspiro de choro, mas continuou – disse que foram ótimos os tempos que passamos juntos, mas ele decidiu cancelar o casamento. Parece que Harry disse que eu já havia sido sua noiva para Will e ele ficou interessado em saber da história... 

Ron apenas a olhava, mas ela olhava a janela, evitando os olhos dele. Porém, nesta hora, ela o olhou e disse: 

- Eu sei, é estranho. Não sei por que nunca contei a ele sobre meu noivado com você – ela sorriu novamente e voltou a olhar a janela - Will disse que... o que mais atraia ele para mim, era minha vida misteriosa, minha inteligência e meu sorriso – Hermione riu e ao mesmo tempo caiu uma lágrima de seu rosto. 

Ron teve que desviar o olhar para se segurar, queria consolá-la. 

- Porém, ele ficou preocupado depois – ela continuou – quando soube que eu era uma bruxa, pensou que minha vida misteriosa acabara. Aí ele descobriu que não era minha vida que era misteriosa e sim, eu mesma. 

Ele não sabia para onde estava indo essa conversa e já estava começando a pensar que ele realmente não precisava ouvir isso. Ele se levantou, mas ela continuou a falar. 

- Ele disse que eu era misteriosa por esconder um passado, provavelmente amoroso, mas hoje ele descobriu porquê depois que falou com Harry e ver o meu presente de casamento. 

Hermione olhou para Ron e ficou bem na frente dele. 

- Will disse que eu sou assim porque... – ela respirou novamente – eu não conseguia e ainda não consigo... esquecer um certo rapaz por quem me apaixonei desde meus tempos de escola, por quem eu brigava demais e... amava demais... 

E ela colocou a mão na boca para segurar o choro, os olhos de Ron se tornaram compreensivos e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela. 

- Você deve estar se perguntando por que estou chorando? Eu choro porque só agora eu vejo que o que Will disse, é verdade... 

Hermione o abraçou e continuou a falar. 

- Eu senti sua falta por tantos anos que acabei por me acostumar com ela e agora que ele disse tudo para mim foi que eu vi que minha saudade e meu amor por você ainda estavam lá... 

Ron ainda não tinha coragem de abraça-la, continuava com as mãos onde estavam. 

- Hermione – começou Ron novamente – não sei se... 

- Eu insisto novamente – ela falou e o abraçou mais forte, continuou - Eu senti tanto a sua falta... 

E ele acabou por não resistir, também a abraçou, na altura dos ombros. 

- Eu também... 

Hermione sorriu e deixou mais lágrimas caírem, molhando a roupa dele. Mas logo se recompôs e perguntou a Ron em seu ouvido: 

- Casa comigo? 

Observação da autora: 

A cena em que James comenta com os pais sobre Ron falar ' Então,conte você, já que se acha mais esperto!' foi inspirada naquela história do feitiço de levitação que Hermione tentava corrigir o jeito de Ron e ele fala algo parecido com isso para ela! 


	5. Votos

Notas da Autora: 

Desculpa a demoraa!!! Mas eu tenho uma desculpa: estava em provas e um pouco de bloqueio! Em compensação ficou maior que eu esperava!!! Espero que gostem! Talvez eu faça um epílogo ou algo assim... nada garantido! 

Dedico esse último capitulo a todos que leram, comentaram e até choraram com essa fic!! Vocês sabem como deixar uma escritora feliz! Muito obrigada a todos vocês: Lisa, Caileach, Vivix, Taís, Cami Rocha, Anna Potter, Rogue, Scila, Satine, Nikari, Victória, Bia, Natalia, Clara, Anne Granger, Carol, Melissa, Nanda, Lya e me perdoe se esqueci de alguém, procurei nos meus e-mails, procurei nas caixinhas... pode muito bem ter passado por mim e nem me toquei! Sorry! 

Talvez não tenha ficado bom, porém eu prometo que tentei compensar... 

** Capítulo 5: Votos **

** - Harry! Pensei que fosse meu amigo?! **

** - Eu sou! Mas não sou bom nessas coisas, você acha que eu escolhi ser Auror por quê? Para não fazer essas coisas! **

** - Mas eu estou desesperado! Você lembra de como eu era em Hogwarts! Nunca fui bem, tinha que sempre copiar! **

** - Não sei se você esqueceu, mas eu estudei com você! E se você ainda não lembra, eu também copiava! **

** - Então, como você fez na sua vez? **

** Harry colocou a mão em seu queixo como se tivesse pensando. **

** - Sabe... que eu não sei... **

** Ron jogou os braços para cima, em sinal de desistência. **

** Primavera chegara em Londres, uma época ótima para sair e curtir um parque com esse tempo bom, sol e vento na cara. Porém havia dois homens em um apartamento fechado em volta de uma mesa redonda, onde a única que tinha em cima dela era um pergaminho e uma pena. **

** _Flashback (pedido de casamento pela Hermione) _**

****

**_ - Casa comigo? _**

**_ Ron não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo, ela o estava pedindo em casamento, mas não era qualquer 'ela', era Hermione Granger. Alguém que provavelmente nunca pediria alguém em namoro, imagine em casamento, ele se sentiu o cara mais privilegiado do mundo. E fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu sensata no momento: _**

**_ - Não. _**

****

**_ Hermione se afastou de Ron para vê-lo, ver se era verdade, mas nem teve tempo de fazê-lo pois seus pés saíram do chão. Ele a estava carregando. _**

**_ - Te peguei! _**

**_ Ele disse num tom brincalhão, ela só sorria e chorava. _**

**_ - Você podia parar de cho- _**

**_ Ela o beijou, como se fizesse muito tempo que não o fazia, o que era verdade. E quando terminou, ela disse: _**

**_ - Eu te amo. _**

**_ - Eu também te amo – disse Ron sorrindo e depois continuou – Mas acho que você vai ter que comprar um novo vestido de noiva. _**

**_ Hermione riu alto e disse: _**

**_ - Verdade, verdade... dá azar ver a noiva antes do casamento e você já viu. _**

**_ - Também, mas é porque você já vai usa-lo hoje... _**

**_ - Como? _**

**_ - Dormindo comigo... _**

**_ E ela riu novamente com muita alegria, depois colocou a cabeça no ombro dele. _**

**_ - Ok... _**

**_ Ron beijou a cabeça dela e a levou para o quarto. _**

****

**_ Fim do Flashback _**

****

**Ron estava agora no mesmo apartamento minúsculo que logo seria deixado para trás dentro de alguns dias, quando fosse se mudar para sua nova casa, junto com sua noiva. Ele estava acompanhado pelo seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, para ajudá-lo a escrever seu voto de casamento. **

** - Por que você não escreve algo que vem do seu coração? **

** O ruivo olhou esquisito para o amigo. **

** - Sabe, eu realmente espero que isso não seja efeito de casado, porque estou prestes a me tornar um. **

** - Bom, eu fiz isso! – disse Harry irritado. **

** - _Aquilo_ era do seu coração? **

** Harry deu os ombros e disse: **

** - Faz melhor... **

** 1 a 0 para Harry. **

** - Tá! Então me ajuda... **

** Hermione, Alexis e Ginny estavam correndo pela cidade Londres atrás, novamente, de um vestido de noiva. Ginny achava tudo muito divertido, pois da última vez que fora atrás de um era para si mesma, já Alexis, achava tudo muito cansativo, tinha que procurar um maldito vestido, _de novo_. **

** - Prometo, Alexis! Dessa vez vai ser mais rápido. **

** - Promessa é dívida, hein? **

** E Mione fez 'Ok' com a mão para ela enquanto Ginny a puxava para uma loja de vestidos que acabara de ver. **

** - Tá legal! O que você quer, Weasley?! **

** - Olha aqui! Nem me venha com esse tom que eu também não estou feliz em ter que chamar você! E se você se esqueceu, minha irmã também é uma Weasley... **

** - Não se eu pudesse evitar... – murmurou Draco. **

** - O que você disse? – perguntou Ron mais irritado do que já estava. **

** - Nada, nada! Vamos esquecer nossas desavenças! Nós somos uma família agora! – e Draco, sarcasticamente, sorriu colocando o braço em cima dos ombros de Ron e o levou para a mesa. **

** Ron sentou na cadeira da mesinha novamente, Harry sentava em outra e parecia não ter gostado da idéia de ter um Malfoy no mesmo estabelecimento que ele. **

** - E aí, Potter? – disse Draco com um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto limpava o braço do qual havia colocado nos ombros de seu cunhado. **

** - Como vai, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, estranhamente, educado. **

** - Bem... – respondeu Malfoy, desconfiado. **

** - Por que não se senta? – falou Ron. **

** Draco não tinha certeza no que estava se metendo e se sentou. **

** - Então, do que se trata? – ele se dirigiu a Ron, como se estivesse falando de negócios. **

** Ron acabou por olhar para seu amigo e depois falou: **

** - Precisamos da sua ajuda. **

** - Hahahaha! – Draco começou a rir e depois falou, sarcasticamente – o que vocês querem com um pobre professor de poções, hein? **

** E nessa hora, Harry se aproximou mais do centro da mesa em direção a Malfoy e falou: **

** - Ron quer ajuda para escrever o voto de casamento dele. **

** - O quê?!! – Draco levantou da cadeira. **

** - Hermione? **

** - Hum? **

** - Você já escreveu seu voto de casamento? **

** - Eu?... Ahn! Sim! Faz tempo... – respondeu Mione atrás do box, experimentando um vestido. **

** - E você acha que meu irmão já escreveu o dele? **

** Alexis e Mione deram um risinho. **

** - O que foi? **

** Alexis, que sentava do lado de Ginny, falou: **

** - Na verdade, temos certeza que a essa hora ele está tentando bolar um texto com a ajuda de Harry. **

** - Hey! Mas ele não pode ter ajuda! Ele tem que escrever sozinho! **

** Ginny olhou para ela incrédula, mas Alexis apenas deu os ombros. E nessa hora Hermione saiu do box. **

** - Esse é perfeito, Mione! – exclamou Ginny. **

** Ela apenas sorriu e foi se ver no espelho. **

** - Acho que será esse, então – falou Mione, feliz da vida. **

** - Boa escolha! E até que não demorou tanto, né? – falou Alexis. **

** - E Ginny? – Mione olhou para ela. **

** - O quê? **

** - Seu irmão só está tentando escrever o melhor voto de casamento para mim porque ele se acha péssimo nessas coisas de escrever, por isso ele pede ajuda, para não me decepcionar – e Mione sorriu. **

** Ginny sorriu de volta e falou: **

** - Então, vamos fazer mais alguma coisinha, para não chegarmos tão cedo lá! **

** E Mione e Alexis concordaram. **

** - Você é inútil! **

** - Eu sou um professor! Não sou um romântico incondicional e muito menos um poeta! **

** - Resumindo: Inútil. – falou Harry, concordando com Ron. **

** - Você, Potter, fique quieto! Se vocês me chamaram aqui é porque você também não sabe! **

** Harry apenas fez uma cara de desprezo para Draco e falou. **

** - Dei minha sugestão, ele não quis. **

** - Que sugestão? **

** Draco olhou de Harry para Ron, este apenas fazia cara de que 'era uma péssima sugestão'. **

** - Disse para ele: escreva com o coração. **

** - Qual o problema com essa sugestão, Weasley? – indagou Draco para Ron. **

** Ele apenas deixou a boca aberta, abismado. **

** - Harry era péssimo em fraldas... vivia dizendo que não era problema! Na verdade, ele pensava que com magia, poderia se resolver... **

** - Mas trocar fraldas com magia é muito perigoso! E se acertasse o James ou coisa parecida! – falou Ginny, nervosa. **

** - Pois é! Quase o esganei quando o vi tentando! – falou Alexis, rindo. **

** - Sinceramente, homens sempre acham que podem resolver TUDO com magia – falou Hermione, enquanto colocava mais uma colher de sorvete na boca. **

** - Verdade – concordou Ginny e depois de ter engolido uma colher de sorvete, continuou – Draco é bem assim: 'Sou um bruxo, vou usar magia! E não invenção de trouxas!' e blá blá blá... **

** As três mulheres riram e continuaram a conversar sobre seus homens. **

** - Atchoo!!!! **

** Os três espirraram na mesma hora. **

** - Alguém deve estar falando de vocês... e saúde. **

** - Sr. Longbottom! – falou Draco, sorrindo – o homem que nós estávamos procurando! **

** - Eu só vim, porque quis muito saber o que um Malfoy faz na casa de um Weasley acompanhado de um Potter, sem a querida esposa – disse Neville, sorrindo também. **

** O sorriso de Draco desapareceu no momento em que Longbottom falara sobre sua atual situação. 'Que decepção para um Malfoy' ele pensou, Ginny com certeza irá pagar por isso. 'Mas, querido, você tem que conviver um pouco mais com os meus irmãos, principalmente o Ron!' e blá blá blá... dizia Ginny para ele, e com o peso das palavras da sua mulher ele estava lá, convivendo com seu cunhado. E como se arrependera. **

** - Minha _querida_ esposa me obrigou a isso, Longbottom. **

** Harry e Ron se olharam e começaram a rir. **

** - Qual é a graça? **

** - Desde quando virou o cachorrinho da Ginny? – Harry perguntou e Ron gargalhava mais ainda. **

** Draco colocou dois dedos em sua têmpora e começou a massagear a área, se segurando para não lançar um feitiço nos dois. **

** Neville notando a velha tensão que sempre surgia toda vez que esses três se cruzavam, se apressou a falar: **

** - Então, para o que me chamaram? **

** Nessa hora, foi a vez de Draco dar risada. **

** - Cala a boca, Malfoy! – falou Harry, irritado e virou-se para Neville – Ron precisa de uma ajuda para escrever– **

** - O voto de casamento dele!!! Hahahaha! – completou Draco e depois caindo na risada. **

** O rosto de Ron ficou vermelho que nem um pimentão. **

** - E ele pediu ajuda para vocês que já se casaram? – perguntou Neville. **

** - É, mas... – começou Harry. **

** - Então, para o que vocês me chamaram aqui?! **

** - Se ele não aceita sugestão de casados, quem sabe de um solteiro? – falou Harry. **

** Neville começou a pensar, Malfoy ficou sentado na cadeira com cara de tédio enquanto Ron e Harry ficaram a esperar a resposta do amigo. **

** - Por que a gente não vai embora? **

** - O quê? – perguntou Ron. **

** - É! Por que eu, Harry e Malfoy não vamos embora? **

** - E como vamos ajudá-lo?! – perguntou Harry. **

** - Não vamos! É o casamento dele então, o voto é dele! **

** - Mas eu não sei escrever! **

** - Tenho certeza que ela não está casando com você pelos seus dotes em redações – falou Neville, seriamente. **

** - Então, vamos! – falou Draco, já se levantando e indo para a porta. **

** - Hey! Vocês estão pensando seriamente em fazer isso?! **

** - Eu já disse, escreva sobre o que sente. – disse Harry acompanhando os outros dois que saiam da porta. **

** - Relaxe, Ron! Ela com certeza vai gostar – falou Neville, sorrindo. **

** E a porta se fechou. **

** - Você acha que isso vai dar certo? – falou Harry. **

** - Quem se importa?! – falou Draco. **

** Ignorando o que Malfoy havia dito, Neville falou: **

** - Você vai ver, amanhã estará pronto o voto! **

** Ron encarou a porta fechada por um tempo, depois olhou a mesa e foi até ela. Sentou-se. Pegou o pergaminho e a pena, mas não escreveu nada. Ele ainda não sabia o que escrever. **

** _Escreva o que sente_. A voz de Harry se repetia na cabeça dele. **

** Ele molhou a pena e começou a escrever. **

** - Vocês acham que devo passar na casa de Ron antes? – perguntou Hermione para as duas mulheres. **

** - Acho melhor não... ele deve estar se concentrando para escrever o voto. **

** E Ginny concordou com Alexis. **

** - Verdade. **

** O dia da cerimônia chegara. Ron e Hermione gastaram semanas de horário livre para preparar o casamento, desde o local dela até os guardanapos. **

** O local escolhido foi numa pequena igreja, no subúrbio de Londres. Um pouco isolado para que ninguém desconfiasse, já que bruxos iriam estar presentes e não era um lugar incomum para que os convidados trouxas não desconfiassem. Fora explicado para estes que haveria pessoas trajando roupas estranhas, pois a parte do noivo vinham de um local distante e que era tradicional usar aquelas roupas. **

** A igreja ficava no alto de uma pequena colina e quando chegava perto do meio-dia, ela já estava quase cheia. Estava quase na hora. **

** Ron já estava lá dentro, esperando do lado de Neville e Ginny, que eram os seus padrinhos de casamento. A noiva, Hermione, ainda não havia chegado, como era o costume. **

** De repente, a música de casamento começara. E todas as pessoas que estavam no interior da igreja, caíram num silêncio e suas cabeças se voltaram para a entrada dela. **

** Duas crianças entraram, o menino que usava um traje completo de galã, estava todo sorridente, carregando uma pequena cestinha. A menina que usava um vestidinho rosa com uma tiara de flores, também estava toda sorridente, carregando um mini buquê. Eram James Briek Potter e Holly Weasley Malfoy. **

** Logo depois, Hermione apareceu de braços dados com seu pai. Ela usava um vestido com um decote menor na frente e um maior atrás, de modo que era possível ver uma boa parte de suas costas e a saia não era muita rodada. O cabelo, ela havia prendido num coque e seu véu se originava dele, descendo até o queixo. Seu sorriso era mais que evidente atrás dele. **

** Os quatro passaram pelo corredor da igreja. E em nenhum momento, Ron e Hermione quebraram o contato de seus olhos. Quando, finalmente, ela estava de braços dados com ele, este não agüentou e disse em seu ouvido: **

** - Você está linda. **

** Ela deu um aperto mais forte com a mão no braço dele, e sorriu mais ainda, um pouco envergonhada. **

** - Estamos aqui reunidos... – começou o padre. **

** O discurso do padre foi um pouco diferente, e todos os bruxos ali presentes sabiam que, na verdade, ele não era um padre e sim ninguém menos que Remo Lupin. Os noivos resolveram optar por uma igreja, que além de lindo, era para disfarçar um pouco. Quanto ao padre, foi escolhido que Lupin o fizesse para não ocorrer nenhum incidente de um padre de verdade souber da comunidade bruxa. **

** De vez em quando, durante o discurso, Hermione olhava para Ron e vice-versa. E nesses 'de vez em quando', os olhares dos dois de cruzavam e Mione não resistia, começava a rir um pouco e Ron também. E isso, para a surpresa dos convidados trouxas, não irritou Lupin, só fazia-o falar com mais empolgação. **

** - ... Hermione Granger, você aceita Ronald Weasley como seu marido, na riqueza ou na pobreza? Na felicidade ou na tristeza? Na saúde ou na doença? Até que a morte os separe? **

** - Eu aceito. **

** - Ronald Wealsey, você aceita Hermione Granger como sua esposa, na riqueza ou na pobreza? Na felicidade ou na tristeza? Na saúde ou na doença? Até que a morte os separe? **

** - Eu aceito. **

** Lupin deu um sorriso e falou: **

** - Com o poder investido em mim, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Porém, antes do esperado beijo, os noivos devem trocar seus votos e suas alianças. **

** Remo pegou dois pequenos rolos de pergaminho e entregou aos dois. Hermione abriu o seu primeiro, era o voto de Ron e era ela que tinha que lê-lo em voz alta. **

** - Olá, Mione. – ela começou - Você deve estar linda e eu provavelmente já falei isso. Pois é, estou aqui quebrando minha cabeça sobre o que escrever para você, eu pedi ajuda, do qual não adiantou nada! Meus amigos, não, Malfoy, você não é meu amigo, me abandonaram aqui! Desculpa, Mi, você sabe como eu sou ruim nessas coisas. – Malfoy pigarreou alguma coisa. **

** - Por muito tempo, pensei muito em você, desejava que você voltasse e, por anos, você não voltou. Nos últimos meses que passei sem você, eu finalmente havia me libertado de seu encanto, estava muito mais preocupado em estudar e trabalhar, dá para acreditar?! Eu?? - Hermione riu um pouco. **

** - Porém, estou aqui, me casando com você. Porque eu fiz essa escolha. Eu poderia muito bem ter dito não, poderia muito bem viver sem você, poderia muito bem ficar bem e, quem sabe, feliz sem você. – o rosto de Hermione perdeu um pouco de sua alegria. **

** - _Hermione Granger, eu estou casando com você por minha livre e espontânea vontade de ficar com você._ Você não é minha necessidade e sim minha escolha e minha vontade. Apaixonei-me por você tantas e tantas vezes, e mal posso esperar pela próxima e próxima vez que me apaixonarei de novo por você. E é simplesmente isso, eu posso viver sem você, mas não quero e nunca vou querer. – e ela tentava manter a voz o mais casual possível. **

** - Eu quero acordar e dormir com você, eu quero ter filhos com você, eu quero rir e chorar com você e assim vou querer para o resto da minha vida. E se algum dia for 'eu preciso de você', será porque 'eu quero e preciso de você', porque tudo em relação a você, eu quero. – ela deu uma pausa – Se você ainda não entendeu, eu te amo, Hermione Granger, opa, Weasley agora né? **

** Ela fechou o rolo e olhou para ele, seus olhos estavam prestes a chorar. Hermione só conseguiu sorrir e rir para Ron. **

** Ele abriu o rolo dela. **

** - Ron, que fique bem claro que eu não quero perder o Granger do meu nome! – ele balançou um pouco a cabeça, como se estivesse pensando no caso, depois continuou – Desculpe, não são modos de começar um voto, né? Eu, na verdade, estou sem palavras, por mais que isso seja incrível. Por muito tempo pensei que quando chegasse a hora de escrevê-la, eu iria escrever rapidinho e temeria deixá-la gigantesca! Entretanto, cá estou, sem palavras. **

** - Eu sei que talvez seja muito estúpido dizer isso, mas você me lembra uma escada. Sabe aquelas que nossa antiga escola tem de monte? Aquelas que você não tem nenhum problema para descer enquanto tem um problemão para subir? Pois é. _Essa_. A cada degrau que desço é como se eu tivesse me apaixonando por você mais e mais, se eu tentar subir irá ser por puro esforço de eu tentar esquecer você. Eu tentei, me esforcei, me cansei e me acostumei. A verdade é que eu não queria subir a escada, gostava demais em descer ela. **

** - Eu amo você, Ron. Não sei se foi por que a gente se implicava tanto um com o outro ou se foi por que a gente se implicava em gostar um do outro. O problema, ou não, é que deu certo e _eu amo você_ – Ron sorria sem parar. **

** - Eu não digo para sempre, porque para sempre é relativo. Para sempre pode muito bem acabar amanhã ou ter sido ontem, é apenas um certo tempo que é indefinido. Porém eu falarei 'todo dia', porque é diferente:_ É a minha promessa constante de ficar ao seu lado_. Constante porque não pára, será hoje e amanhã, depois de amanhã e depois e depois... sem intervalos, sem descanso. Então _eu te amo, todo dia ou toda hora ou todo minuto.._. como você preferir. **

** Ron fechou o rolo e olhou para Hermione, seus olhos estavam um pouco molhados, mas mantinha o enorme sorriso em seu rosto. **

** - Os noivos podem trocar as alianças e se beijar. **

** As alianças foram trocadas. **

** O véu de Hermione foi levantado por Ron, ele colocou suas mãos na cintura dela e se aproximou para beijá-la. Ela colocou uma mão no ombro dele e a outra no braço, era um beijo gentil, com amor e com uma sensação de que poderia durar por toda eternidade. **

** As crianças estavam correndo pelo campo, onde tinha uma tenda gigantesca que estava acomodada a festa de casamento. Nas mesas estavam sentados todos tipos de gente, havia pessoas se deslocando para outras mesas para conversar, outros que se encontravam no meio do caminho. Porém, toda a atenção fora desviada para Hermione, que subiu num palquinho, para jogar o buquê. **

** - Onde está Neville? – perguntou Ron a um dos solteiros. **

** - O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Harry. **

** - Ué, vou tentar pegar o buquê – Alexis disse casualmente, enquanto se levantava da cadeira. **

** - Pra quê?! – Harry também se levantou. **

** - Ah, nunca se sabe, posso me casar de novo – Alexis respondeu, piscando para ele e indo em direção ao aglomerado. **

** - Então você não se importa se eu tentar pegar a liga?! – perguntou Harry mais alto, para que ela conseguisse ouvi-lo. **

** Alexis apenas acenou com a mão de que ele poderia ir, nem se deu a trabalho de virar. Harry se virou também, fechou os punhos e falou para si mesmo que ia pegar a liga custe o que custar. **

** No fim, depois de muitos tapas e puxões de cabelos entre as mulheres, e socos e chutes entre os homens, saíram um Harry de cabelo bagunçado e óculos fora do lugar, e uma Gina com o penteado desmanchado e a roupa um pouco fora do lugar, os dois segurando firmemente o prêmio em suas mãos. **

** - Eu peguei! – os dois gritaram triunfantemente. **

** Harry e Gina se viraram e se olharam. **

** - Harry! – ela falou surpresa. **

** - Gina! **

** - Iiiihhhh... – James e Holly pararam de correr só para ver a briga para quem conseguia a liga e o buquê, quando viram os que pegaram, fizeram o coro juntos. **

** - Hahahaha!! – Alexis começou a rir quando viu a cena e apontou para Malfoy, que estava por perto – Você se ferrou! **

** - Do que você está falando, mulher?! – Malfoy vociferou com Alexis – É o seu marido que vai colocar a liga! Você também se ferrou! **

** - Me ferrei nada! – Alexis devolveu e com uma voz mais baixa, completou - Não sou eu que acha que os dois tem um caso... **

** Draco ficou vermelho, vermelho de raiva e constrangimento, apesar de ninguém ter ouvido o que Alexis havia falado. 'A esposa de Harry era realmente... indesejável quando quer ser', pensou Draco, mas ela não parou por aí. **

** - Pense bem, Draco. Já pensou se Harry coloca a liga na perna de Gina, acende a fagulhinha de amor que um tem pelo outro e quem sabe provocar um caso tórrido entre os dois ou quem sabe numa escandalosa separação entre vocês! Nossa! Sairia até na capa do Profeta Diário! **

** - Cala a boca... – Malfoy falou, mas fora atingido em seu ponto fraco, Gina. **

** Alexis sorriu maldosamente e falou: **

** - E por falar nisso, cadê eles? **

** Draco balançou sua cabeça rapidamente para olhar todos os lados à procura de Gina. **

** - Acho que seu marido não vai gostar nada disso – Harry falou logo depois de ter reconhecido Gina. **

** Gina deu um pequeno suspiro de cansaço. **

** - O que posso fazer? Ele ainda acha que eu amo você... – ela disse olhando o marido responder a Alexis. **

** - E não ama? – Harry deu um sorriso maroto. **

** Gina o olhou estranhamente e respondeu: **

** - Vê se enxerga! **

** E saiu, Harry a seguiu. **

** - Você não acha estranho dois casados fazerem um ritual de solteiros? – perguntou Hermione. **

** - Não vejo nada de errado nisso – respondeu Ron casualmente. **

** Hermione o olhou desconfiada. **

** - Tá! Tá! Não pude resistir! Olhe a cara de bunda do Malfoy! – Ron falou, derrotado pelo olhar dela – Vale a pena! **

** - Ele é o marido da sua irmã! **

** - Mas não é o meu! **

** Ela revirou os olhos e falou: **

** - Vamos fazer de novo. **

** - O quê?! **

** Se olhar matasse, Ron estava morto. **

** - Ok, ok! Foi bom enquanto durou... Ei! Pessoal!! Vamos fazer de novo, parece que foram dois casados que pegaram o buquê e a liga!! Vamos lá! Harry e Gina me dêem isso daí! **

** - Onde está Neville, Ron? – perguntou Hermione. **

** - Desde quando você fuma? – perguntou Harry. **

** - E desde quando você se importa? – cortou Alexis. **

** Harry ficou do lado dela, os dois estavam isolados da festa, perto do lugar onde os carros estavam estacionados. Ela jogou o cigarro, que mal fumara, longe. **

** - Só estava vendo se aquilo tinha efeito em bruxos – ela falou e se virou para voltar a festa. **

** - Hey... – ele pegou no braço dela. **

** - Sim, Harry? **

** - Não está brava? **

** - Por que estaria? **

** - Gina. **

** - Rá! – Alexis riu – Deixe de ser metido. **

** - Então por que está assim? **

** - Não estou assim. **

** Os dois ficaram em silêncio, por um tempo. **

** - Os dois se casaram – Alexis começou. **

** - Pois é, finalmente. **

** - Está feliz? **

** - Sim, meus dois melhores amigos se acertaram. **

** - Sem mais preocupação se um vai vir na mesma hora que o outro... **

** - Sem me preocupar mais com quem um ou outro irá sair... **

** - É... Por que você perguntou a Gina Weasley se ela não te ama? **

** - Ahá! Você disse que não estava brava! **

** - Eu não estou brava! Só... curiosa! **

** - Mesmo? – Harry indagou desconfiado. **

** - Sim... – Alexis respondeu firmemente olhando para os olhos do marido – Além do mais, eu sei por quem o seu coração bate. **

** - Por quem? **

** - Por mim. **

** E Alexis voltou para a festa. **

** - Você também não é _nada_ metida. **

** Harry a seguiu, ela apenas fez um gesto de desdém com mão para ele sobre o comentário sarcástico. **

** - Onde você estava? – Draco perguntou, disfarçando a raiva. **

** - Entregando o buquê para Hermione? – Gina respondeu obviamente. **

** - E Potter? **

** - Draco! – Gina falou brava. **

** - Que foi? **

** Gina o puxou pela manga para se afastar da multidão. **

** - Por Merlin, Draco! Nós estamos casados! Temos uma filha! E você ainda acha que vou pular no colo do Harry na primeira chance que eu tiver! **

** - Eu confio em você – ele falou de um modo que já tivesse falado muitas vezes – eu só não... **

** - Confia nele! – ela completou pelo marido. **

** - É, isso! **

** Ela deu um suspiro profundo e falou: **

** - Se você não confia nele, confie na esposa dele! **

** - O quê? Alexis?! Nem morto! Ela nem se importa se o marido vai colocar a mão na perna de outra! **

** - Porque ELA diferente de VOCÊ confia na pessoa com quem casou! E além do mais, ninguém seria capaz de trair ela. **

** Draco deu uma tremedeira. **

** - Brr! Eu nunca me casaria com ela, nem que ela fosse a mulher mais bonita do mundo. **

** - Por quê?! – perguntou Gina revoltada. **

** - Imagine! Não poderei trair ela! O medo de ela descobrir e o que faria comigo se eu o fizesse é maior que meu medo de morrer! Apesar de todos os pesares, sinto dó do Potter. **

** - Como assim, Draco Malfoy?! Quer dizer que você me trairia?!! **

** - Olhe a cara de bunda do Malfoy! – comentou Ron com Hermione. **

** - Você quer parar de reparar na cara dele! Vou pensar que você preferia ter casado com o Malfoy! **

** - Pô, Mione! Também não precisa ofender, né?! **

** - Então continue dançando! **

** Hermione e Ron estavam dançando, como era costume os recém-casados dançarem a primeira valsa. Logo depois, vinham outros casais para dançar. Porém os dois notaram a falta de alguém para dançar com Gina, que fora a madrinha do casamento, precisava dançar com o padrinho... **

** - Onde, raios, está Neville?! – os dois se perguntaram. **

** Alexis e Harry resolveram ficar na mesa, ao invés de dançar. Os dois estavam observando Draco que parecia estar tendo algum tipo de discussão com Gina, do qual ele era quem falara besteira. **

** - Olhe a cara de bunda de Malfoy – comentou Harry com um sorriso satisfeito. **

** - Parece que Gina acha que ele a está traindo. **

** - Como você sabe... – Harry olhou para a esposa, ela tinha um sorriso maroto – você não deveria ler as mentes das pessoas... **

** Alexis virou-se para o marido, seu sorriso se alargara. **

** - Você não pode ler a minha – ele falou triunfante. **

** - Não preciso... – ela se aproximou mais, porém parou no meio do caminho – Aquele não é o Neville? **

** Harry seguiu o olhar dela e viu Neville saindo de algumas árvores. Ele olhou para Alexis, esta apenas assentiu com a cabeça e os dois se levantaram. **

** - O que estava fazendo no mato, Neville? – perguntou Alexis. **

** - Alexis! Que susto você me deu... – ele colocou uma das mãos em seu peito, sua roupa estava afrouxada. **

** - Então, Neville? **

** - Nada demais... apreciando a natureza... só isso. **

**Ele começou a dar passos para trás e fugir dela, mas acabou trombando com alguém. **

** - Desc... Harry! **

** - Oi, Neville! Onde você estava esse tempo todo? Nem apareceu na hora em que Ron jogara a liga. **

** - Bom, sabe como é... não quero me casar agora... muito trabalho a fazer...e- **

** - Muitas mulheres soltas por aí, imagino – completou Alexis. **

** Neville estava encurralado pelo casal de amigos. De repente, ouviu-se um farfalhar no mato perto deles, de onde surgiu uma mulher que estava tão ocupada arrumando o vestido, que nem reparou nos três indivíduos que a observavam. **

** - Num casamento, Neville! – falou Alexis indignada. **

** Harry só ria, enquanto Neville tentava manter sua expressão de que não sabia do que Alexis estava falando. **

** - Bom, por que não vamos dançar? Eu mesmo preciso dançar com a Gina e vocês- **

** - O que é isso? – perguntou Harry. **

** Os três ouviram um farfalhar no mato, _de novo_. Neville bateu com a mão na própria testa. **

** - Duas! Neville! – falou Alexis, mais indignada ainda. **

** - Bom, eu acho que já vou indo. Gina parece que está me chamando... **

** E Neville se foi. Alexis ainda olhava para ele enquanto ele ia para Gina. **

** - Que cara é essa que você está fazendo? – perguntou Alexis para o marido. **

** - Como será que ele conseguiu? Duas? – Harry perguntava mais para si mesmo. **

** Alexis revirou os olhos e foi embora. **

** - Hey, Alexis! Espera! **

** - Será que posso dançar um pouco com a noiva? **

** Ron e Hermione olharam para a pessoa, era Will. Os dois se olharam e ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. **

** - Claro... – Ron se afastou. **

** - Você está muito bonita – Will comentou. **

** - Obrigada. **

** - Fiz a escolha certa? **

** Hermione olhou os olhos de Will, tinham um pouco de arrependimento neles. **

** - Sim, Will. **

** - Então está feliz? **

** - Mais do que nunca – ela abriu um sorriso. **

** - Que bom, espero que seja feliz mesmo. **

** - Eu serei... **

** Os dois dançaram até acabar a música. **

** - Os dois não estão dançando juntos _demais_? – perguntou Ron. **

** - Sim, eu até acho que eles estão cochichando para marcar o encontro deles depois da sua lua-de-mel, sabe? – falou Alexis. **

** - Você está ouvindo o que eles estão falando?! – perguntou Ron desesperado. **

** - Ron! Alexis está mentindo. Não é nada demais! – falou Harry. **

** - Olhe! Parece que os dois se entenderam... **

** Draco e Gina estavam dançando, _bem_ juntinhos. **

** A música terminou. **

** - Acabou, finalmente! vou lá pegar a Mione! – Ron saiu correndo. **

** - Ciumento até o fim – comentou Harry. **

** - Olha quem fala. Cadê seu filho? – perguntou Alexis. **

** - Voltou a ser só meu?! **

** Harry e Alexis trocaram sorrisinhos. **

** - Hm... **

** - Que foi, Ron? **

** - Nada não. Você viu que o Neville apareceu... **

** - É, eu vi. Aconteceu alguma coisa? **

** - Não, não. A Gina e o Malfoy fizeram as pazes... **

** - É, eu também vi. **

** - Nossa, até que você repara muita coisa quando está dançando com outro. **

** Hermione começou a rir. **

** - O quê? **

** - Você está se remoendo por dentro para saber o que eu e o Will falamos, né? **

** - Nãããooo... é claro que não... por que eu ia querer saber? **

** - Ah... então você não quer saber o que ele me perguntou, né? **

** - Não... **

** - Se bem que ele parecia um pouco arrependido... **

** - Você é uma chantagista! **

** - Admita que quer ouvir! **

** - Não! **

** - Tá bom... **

** Um minuto depois.... **

** - Ok! Você venceu! O que ele falou? **

** - Hihihi... ele só me perguntou se estou feliz. **

** - E? **

** - E o quê? **

** - O que você respondeu! **

** - Oras, que eu estou! **

** Ron relaxou no banco do carro, depois puxou Hermione para mais perto. **

** - Está feliz mesmo? **

** - Sim... – ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. **

** - Eu te amo... _todo dia_ – Ron sussurrou para ela. **

** - Eu também te amo, porque eu _quero_ te amar... **

** Ron beijou a testa dela e ela o abraçou mais forte. **

** Quando o carro já não podia mais ser visto pelas pessoas, ele saiu do chão e foi voando. Atrás dele estava escrito: **

**_ Recém-casados _**

**Londres é só uma cidade, mas se fosse alguém ela estaria sorrindo agora. **

**

FIM 

**


	6. Epílogo

Notas da Autora: 

Desculpe a demora! Aqui está o Epílogo e o fim dessa fic, que demorou muito para escrevê-la apesar da pequena quantidade de capítulos! Muito obrigada por ler! 

**Epílogo **

** - Como se faz um bebê? – perguntou James. **

** - É! Como se faz um bebê, tio Harry. – perguntou Holly. **

** - Ahn... da onde vocês tiraram essa dúvida? – perguntou Harry, as duas crianças estavam apoiadas nos joelhos dele, um em cada um. **

** - Eu e James ficamos perguntando pros adultos, mas cada um conta cada história. – Holly falou e se mostrou irritada. **

** - É! E nem venha com historinhas para crianças – James encheu o peito,se mostrando adulto - A gente não acreditou naquela baboseira de que uma fênix traz o bebê e muito menos sobre aquela Mandrake da meia-noite que pode ser um bebê bruxo. **

** - Bom, é igual quando você vai plantar. – falou Harry, devagar, se lembrando vagamente da história que o tio Vernon contou para Dudley – O marido coloca uma semente da barriga da mulher e deixa lá para crescer por 9 meses! **

** E parece que uma luz que compressão se acendeu nos olhos de Holly e James, Harry se deu por satisfeito, quem sabe quando James crescer, ele conte realmente a verdade. Alexis saiu do quarto 207, e seu filho logo veio perguntando: **

** - Mamãe! É verdade que já fui uma semente?! **

** - Rã?! **

** James e Holly se olharam e falaram ao mesmo tempo, com uma voz tediosa: **

** - Mentira... **

** Os dois acabaram por correr pelo corredor a procura de outra pessoa que pudesse dar a informação correta. **

** -Que que esses dois estão tramando? – perguntou Alexis no momento que chegara perto de Harry, que estava sentado num banco de frente do quarto 207. **

** - Tentando descobrir como se faz um bebê... – falou Harry, enquanto olhava para onde as duas crianças haviam ido, depois se virou para a mulher – Como está a Hermione? **

** - Estressada... você deveria ir lá acalmá-la, ela realmente está virando histérica – Alexis comentou enquanto sentava do lado de Harry – Cadê o Ron? **

** - Voltou pra casa, pegar as coisas que acabou esquecendo – respondeu Harry, que levantara – Vou ver Hermione. **

** - E eu vou procurar aqueles dois... – Alexis mal sentara e já se levantou – Onde estão os pais de Holly?! **

** - Provavelmente... 'tentando' fazer um bebê – respondeu Harry antes de entrar no quarto. **

** Alexis rolou os olhos para cima e saiu pelo corredor onde as crianças haviam ido. **

** - Hermione?! **

** - Ha-AAAAAAAHHH!!! **

** Harry correu para ficar do lado da cama da amiga, segurou sua mão e com a outra serviu de apoio para as costas dela, enquanto Hermione ia para frente por causa da dor. **

** Passada a contração, Hermione falou, sem fôlego: **

** - Que bom... que você está aqui... onde está o Ron?! **

** - Ele voltou para casa buscar as coisas que tinha esquecido. Mione? **

** - Oi?! **

** - Minha mão... você está apertando mui- **

** - Ah! Desculpa, Harry! – Hermione soltou imediatamente a mão do amigo, que deu um suspiro de alívio. **

** - Você não acha melhor ter o bebê pelos modos bruxos? – perguntou Harry calmamente enquanto massageava a mão. **

** - Lógico que não! **

** - Mas, você se sentiria melhor e... – começou Harry, com uma voz cansada. **

** - Não é não, Harry! **

** E nessa hora, Ron entrou no quarto carregando uma bolsa grande e respirando rapidamente. **

** - Dava... para... ouvir... os seus gritos... pelo corredor inteiro! – Ron respirou fundo dessa vez e continuou – Pensei que você já ia ter o bebê! **

** - Eu estou quase tendo!! Por que demorou tanto??!!! – gritou Hermione histericamente. **

** - Tive... alguns imprevistos... – disse Ron, nervoso. **

** - Que tipo de- Papai! Mamãe!! – Hermione começou a gritar de raiva, mas mudou seu tom de voz para uma de surpresa, porém ainda gritava. **

** Os pais de Hermione entraram pela porta do quarto, com a maior cara de felicidade do mundo, a filha deles ia dar a luz. Logo atrás vinha o Sr. Weasley. **

** - _Esse_ imprevisto... – comentou Ron. **

** - Por que você não disse que já estava no hospital? – falou a mãe de Hermione, um pouco ressentida. **

** - Você sabe que nós queríamos estar do seu lado nesse momento. – completou o pai. **

** - Muito interessante... é assim que um hospital trouxa é... o que será aquele aparelho? – falou o Sr. Weasley, enquanto olhava ao redor e, com curiosidade, foi em direção a um aparelho médico. **

** Hermione deu alguns sorrisinhos para os pais, disse que não os queria preocupá-los, mas logo que estes desviaram o olhar da filha, ela olhou para Ron com um olhar ameaçador. **

** - Desculpa! Mas eles apareceram na nossa casa do nada! E eu estava atolado de coisas de bebê e com muita pressa... então eles deduziram – sussurrou Ron no ouvido de Hermione. **

** - Você deveria ter inventado alguma históriAAAAAAAAAhhhh!!!! **

** Outra contração, Hermione segurou no braço de Ron com tanta força que este acabou berrando também. Todos os que estavam no quarto pararam para observar o casal gritando. **

** - "! Por Merlin! Meu neto já nasceu?! – falou a Sra. Weasley desesperada, quando entrou no quarto correndo. **

** - Não, mamãe. Mione só teve uma contração – falou Ron, de mau-humor e massageando o braço – Onde você estava? **

** - Fui avisar os seus irmãos é claro! Todos já estão vindo para cá! – falou a mãe dele, alegre. **

** Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares desesperadores, eles iam se virar para Harry, mas este já não estava mais no quarto. Mal perceberam eles que o amigo já havia saído da sala há muito tempo, de fininho. **

** - Você tem razão, Hermione está estressada... – comentou Harry ao sair do quarto e encontrar a mulher – principalmente agora que os seus pais e sogros chegaram... **

** - Eu vi – falou Alexis e olhou para as duas crianças emburradas sentadas no banco – E impedi que estas duas pestinhas entrassem lá, para causar mais stress. **

** - Não somos pestinhas! – falou James, indignado. **

** - É! Nós só queríamos ver como os bebês nascem! **

** - Não são? – falou Alexis incrédula – se não fosse por mim ,vocês provavelmente estariam na cozinha da lanchonete lavando pratos por ter deixado todos os pratos que estavam numa mesa caírem! **

** James e Holly se calaram. **

** - E se entrassem no quarto, talvez convençam a Hermione a não ter filhos... – Alexis sussurrou, deixando apenas que Harry escutasse. **

** Harry deu um risinho, mas parou ao avistar no começo do corredor que o casal Draco e Ginny vinham correndo. **

** - O bebê já nasceu? – perguntou Gina um pouco sem fôlego. **

** - Não, mas Hermione está tendo as contrações... **

** - Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou Harry. **

** - Porque Draco nã- **

** - Ginny! Acho que não precisamos contar isso. **

** Ginny fez um gesto de impaciência com uma das mãos e continuou: **

** - Ele não conseguia 'domar' os cabelos dele e ele disse que não saia sem deixar o cabelo do jeito que queria... Obrigada por terem pegado Holly na escola! – falou Ginny com um sorriso no final. **

** - Sem... problemas... – Alexis falou, mal conseguindo esconder o riso, enquanto seu marido ria-se largamente ao seu lado. **

** - Eu, pelo menos, tenho um cabelo bem cuidado e arrumado! – falou Draco irritado e vermelho, olhando para Harry. **

** - E quem disse que meu marido não tem um cabelo bem cuidado? – falou Alexis e continuou, mexendo carinhosamente no cabelo dele – Além do mais gosto desse jeitinho meio desarrumado! **

** Harry deu um sorriso metido para Draco, que se irritou mais ainda. **

** - Acho que agora poderemos entrar, a Hermione deve estar um pouco menos estressada. – falou Alexis. **

** As crianças se levantaram felizes e foram na frente, depois Harry e Alexis. Ginny ainda estava parada do lado do marido, tentando esconder um risinho, Draco percebeu e olhou feio para ela. **

** - Ah, lindo! Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim! – disse Ginny carinhosamente. **

** Os dois entraram no quarto também. **

** Seguiu-se um minuto de silêncio no corredor, mas mal se abriu a porta do quarto 207, ouvia-se os gritos de Hermione: **

** - Fora! Fora daqui! Vocês estão me enlouquecendo! **

** Na hora que chegou os primeiros irmãos de Ron, Hermione e ele já estavam na sala de parto. Todos os restantes da família e os amigos dos dois estavam do lado de fora esperando. **

** - Por que demora tanto? – perguntou Sra. Weasley, apreensiva – Será que está tendo complicações? **

** - Não, isso é normal. – disse a Sra. Granger, apesar de estar um pouco nervosa. **

** - Por que não podemos ver? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley, chateado. **

** - Ahn... Arthur? Se você quiser ver um parto normal, você pode ver na TV – falou o Sr. Granger. **

** - Sério? Você me empresta a sua TV? – Sr. Weasley agora falava ansioso. **

** Sra. Weasley olhou feio para o marido. Os irmãos de Ron estavam esperando e de vez em quando, conversando baixinho um com o outro. Ginny foi ficar do lado da mãe, enquanto Draco e os outros, junto com as crianças, foram à lanchonete. **

** - Mamãe, deixa a gente ver o bebê nascer. – pediu James. **

** E se ouviu um coro de crianças pedindo também, já que os filhos de Gui, Carlinhos e Fred estavam junto com eles também. Além de Holly. **

** - Ahh, vamos tomar alguma coisa primeiro! Tenho certeza que o bebê não vai sair do lugar enquanto a gente tiver fora! – falou Alexis, sorrindo. **

** As crianças deram berrinhos de alegria e começaram a falar o que queriam tomar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Draco, Harry e Alexis tiveram que se esforçar para controlar todas aquelas pestinhas. **

** Enquanto isso, logo que eles saíram com os pequenos, o médico saiu da sala, tirou a máscara e disse: **

** - É uma linda menina! **

** E todos que estavam esperando ansiosamente pela notícia do médico, deram vivas de alegria. **

** - O bebê está sendo levado para o berçário, a mãe passa bem e o pai, bem... o pai desmaiou durante o parto. **

** - Ele está bem?! – perguntou a Sra. Weasley preocupada. **

** - Ah! Sim! Ele está sim, desmaiou provavelmente porque viu um parto normal – disse o médico descontraído e continuou - Isso acontece de vez em quando. **

** O médico saiu e Sr. Weasley apenas o agradeceu. Todos ficaram um pouco calados, até que Jorge e Fred olharam um para o outro e começaram a cair na gargalhada. **

** - Hahahahahaha! **

** - Mas por que é que vocês estão rindo desse jeito! Estamos num hospital! – falou a Sra. Weasley irritada. **

** - O... Ron... desmaiou! – falou Jorge entre intervalos. **

** - No meio... do... parto! Hahahahaha! – completou Fred. **

** - E isso lá é motivo para rirem?! O próprio médico disse- Por que é que vocês também estão com essa cara?! – a mãe deles que começara a dar um sermão nos gêmeos, virou-se para olhar o resto da família e percebeu que estes também estavam contendo um riso. **

** - Ah.. querida, deixe-os! Estamos num dia feliz! – falou Sr. Weasley. **

** - Hunf, mas também não precisa rir desse jeito! – disse Sra. Weasley cruzando os braços. **

** - Vamos, vamos! Não fique assim! Vamos ver os dois e depois vamos ao berçário! – Ele se dirigiu aos pais de Hermione e perguntou – Não vamos? **

** - Claro! Claro! – confirmou o Sr. Granger feliz. **

** E logo quando os quatro saíram de lá, houve uma explosão de risos de todos que ficaram. **

** - Já nasceu?! – perguntou Harry, logo depois quando chegou. **

** - Por que vocês tão rindo desse jeito?! – falou Alexis, olhando estranho. **

** Uma risonha Ginny veio ao encontro deles, deu o braço para Draco e disse: **

** - Sim, já nasceu e é uma menina! Mas... – Ginny deu uma rápida olhada aos irmãos e depois continuou – Ron desmaiou no meio do parto. **

** Harry e Alexis ficaram boquiabertos, porém Draco... **

** - Hahahahahaha! **

** - Draco! – reprimiu Ginny, apesar de não conseguir esconder um leve riso no rosto. **

** - O que aconteceu com o tio Ron? – perguntou Holly para a mãe. **

** - Ele desmaiou, querida. – repetiu Ginny, que logo foi seguido de uma outra gargalhada de Draco. **

** - Ele está bem? – Holly quis saber, preocupada. **

**- Sim, ele está bem! **

**Depois, todos foram para o quarto 207, para parabenizar o nascimento da nova Granger-Weasley. **

** E assim, nasceu uma linda menina, em um verão londrino. Filha de Ronald Bilius Weasley e Hermione Jane Granger, Kimberly Granger Weasley. **

** - Papai desmaiou no meio do meu nascimento?! – perguntou Kim, incrédula. **

** - Sim... – afirmou Hermione, enquanto acariciava a mão do marido. **

** - Eu estava muito emocionado, tá? – falou Ron ,indignado. **

** - Hehehe, claro querido – falou Hermione e continuou – Bom, eu só percebi que ele desmaiou quando eu senti um grande puxão na minha mão. Seu pai estava segurando minha mão mesmo depois de ter desmaiado! **

** - "! Que romântico! – disse Kim, toda alegre. **

** - Até que é... mas eu quase caí fora da mesa de parto! As enfermeiras tiveram que segurar Ron para que ele não me levasse junto para o chão! **

** - Você se diverte com isso, né? – falou Ron num tom irônico, enquanto via a esposa rir. **

** - Ah! Pai.. é um pouco engraçado! **

** - Você também, Kim! Já não basta minha família inteira ficar rindo de mim! **

** - Eita, Pai! Não precisa ficar assim! Você sabe que eu te acho um máximo! **

** - Mesmo? – perguntou Ron, fazendo-se de difícil. **

** - Mas é claro! – Kim se levantou do chão e foi abraçar o pai. **

** Eles viviam numa casa num subúrbio de Londres, Ron e Hermione estavam sentados no sofá de frente para a lareira, era um dia frio de inverno, e já havia se passado uns sete verões desde que a pequena Kim nasceu. Hermione já estava grávida de outro. **

** - Harry e Alexis vão para o Natal na Toca? – perguntou Ron a esposa. **

** - Vão sim, eu recebi a coruja deles essa manhã, quando você tinha acabado de sair para o Ministério. Você não viu Harry no trabalho? **

** - Não... parece que ele tinha que resolver algum caso... **

** - James vai vir pro Natal?! – perguntou Kim, ansiosa. **

** - Acho que sim, parece que ele não pretende passar em Hogwarts – disse a mãe sorrindo. **

** - Iupii!!!! **

** - Você não está gostando de James, está? – perguntou o pai. **

** - Lógico que não, papai! – respondeu Kim depressa, enquanto ficava vermelha. **

** - Bom mesmo! Porque você é nova demais! **

** - E quando eu posso gostar de alguém? **

** - Bom, nunca! Só pode gostar do seu pai! **

** - Eiii!!! – Kim ficou indignada e começou a fazer cócegas no pai. **

** - Isso- Hahahaha! Não é justo! – falou Ron, enquanto se segurava para não rir. **

** Ele começou a atacar de volta. Hermione ria da criancice dos dois, pegou o livro que estava lendo antes de começar a contar a história de Kim. Pela janela para o lado de fora, dava para ver que começava a nevar, parecia frio, mas dentro da casa estava aconchegante e quente. **

**

FIM

**

Notas da Autora(2): 

Ahh!!!! Vocês gostaram?! Ficou legal?! Eu nem achei que ficou muito bom, mas eu mandei para umas pessoas e elas gostaram! E eu tô feliz! 

A menina Kim, filha de Ron e Hermione, tirei de uma outra fic, 'Longe dos Olhos, Perto do Coração', Nik amiga espero que não se incomode. E caso você queira saber, sou completamente Kim/Aug! Então não se preocupe com o James! 

Agradecimentos a minha beta-reader: Nessa (obrigada você por ter corrigido e incentivado). E mais Trio Parada Dura (Lisa e Caileach), Taís, Site do Through the Rain, Site Harryoteca (muito obrigada pela espaço que deu a essa fic), Nikari (sorry se não avisei, queria fazer uma surpresa!), Cami Rocha, Scila, Satine, Lany, Vivix, o pessoal que comentou no 3V, Fanfiction.net e Potterish (muito obrigada! Cada comentário me deixaram muito feliz! E o final dessa fic nem existiria se não fosse por vocês!). MUITO OBRIGADA! Beijos e a gente se vê! 


End file.
